Seven Years
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Diana and Akko are students at Hogwarts. This is the story of how they gradually become friends and fall in love. Hogwarts AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Years**

Diana and Akko are students at Hogwarts. This is the story of how they gradually become friends and fall in love. Told in snippets.

 _Chapter One: Diana Cavendish and the House War_

"Diana Cavendish, Slytherin!" the hat bellows and of course she's in Slytherin. Where else would she be given her drive and ambition and her pureblood upbringing? The Sorting Hat had been fool to suggest she might fit into Ravenclaw- even though she was smart and talented- or Gryffindor- even though she did have a desire to do good, but what shame it would give her family to be thrown in there- and she'd persuaded it to put her in the only house she could ever be in. the only house she ever deserved.

She slides off the stool, marching over proudly to her house table decked in green, witches and wizards who all await her eagerly, patting her on the back and telling her how great it is to have another Cavendish among them, for they all know her family- know her wealth and her legacy and her hereditary skill with the wand.

It's not long before two girls latch themselves onto her. Hannah England and Barbara Parker, lower level Slytherin's from families that are upper class but barely, clinging onto the last of their money and prestige like leeches. She knows they want to surround themselves with her influence, mother warned her enough about this and told her to use them as her personal help, to make them loyal to her for the remainder of her years here. Mother said to do that with all the Slytherins, for Diana to build up her own force, her own following that would do anything she asked. It's expected of her; every great Cavendish prior was waited and doted on by the whole Slytherin house practically because so great are their accomplishments. Their magic is irreplaceable and has done much in the way of influencing how the wizarding world is run.

But Diana doesn't want to do that, she wishes she could have _real_ friends, someone she can confide in and trust to keep her secrets and not sell them for a momentary social gain. Someone who she can paint her nails with, have sleepovers, and talk about silly things rather than politics and work and how to improve the family legacy like Diana's conversations normally are filled with. But mother says there is no such thing as that among the purebloods. Everyone is a snake, poised to strike when one shows weakness. So Diana suffers down her inner desires and flashes her power, sticks her nose up imperiously like she has been taught, and talks with canines barely hidden behind lips. Hannah and Barbara heel immediately and Diana is almost disappointed how easy it will be to press them under her thumb. Clearly their families have not taught them how to scale social ladders; it is no shock that their families are rapidly deteriorating and becoming irrelevant.

The ceremony goes on and Akko Kagari bounds up to the Sorting Hat like a little child, wonder in her eyes. "Hufflepuff!" it announces and Diana snorts in derision. Hufflepuff is the worst of the worst, her mother says. Floaters with no clear ambition or talents. Those who are bottom feeders and cannot contribute anything useful to society end up there and that is the immediate opinion Diana takes on Akko and keeps. Akko trips walking to her table and has the goofiest expression on her face and what even is that hairstyle? The little ponytail on top bobs up and down as she walks and Diana is tempted to chop it off. And those robes? Second rate. She's poor and what's worse a muggle born, given all her ceaseless gandering of the magic around her. It's no surprise she ended up in Hufflepuff.

Akko sits down next to a boy that is older than her, a boy with brown hair and happy eyes, the two of them embracing in their joy to be here together. Diana pretends not to be bothered by what looks like genuine friendship between the two of them. Her house may have cheered for Diana's entrance into it, may have been proud to have her, but their greeting was professional, nowhere near as warm as Akko's had been to her house. Diana suffers down her feelings and pretends she doesn't have any as the ceremony continues onward.

And after that, Diana forgets all about the Japanese witch because Amanda O' Neill comes up to the podium, the witch everyone is talking about. She's the one who destroyed an evil lady as a simple child and the lighting bolt scar on her forehead shines in the light of the candles like a medal. "Gryffindor!" is the expected cry when she sits down and the hat slips over her hair, for where else would heroes go? Certainly not to Slytherin, because even if one did do good from that house it would only be assumed it was done for a personal and lower motive rather than from the goodness of one's heart, because Slytherin's couldn't be good or selfless.

"That is a person who you will want to align yourself with," mother's words ring in her head. Amanda is powerful and popular already. She was a friend Diana would want regardless of whether she actually wanted to be friends with her or not; it would help her family's prestige ascend.

Diana makes it her goal to befriend Amanda but it's not easy. The witch is always swamped by people in the halls or during lunch and in their shared classes she is loud and boisterous and she spits on Diana's title and offer of friendship.

"I don't befriend snakes. One of them killed my whole family," Amanda says so savagely that it almost makes Diana want to cry when Amanda slaps her offered hand away.

"Not all of us are like that," Diana counters, tries to make this work as she rubs her hurt hand.

"Well, I don't care enough to find out. Stay away from me; that includes your little servants."

"We are not servants!" Hannah shrills, flushing red.

"And you would do well to respect Lady Diana's person!" Barbara barks out, hands fisting.

"My bad," Amanda laughs cruelly and if they think she is going to apologize they are wrong. "You're not servants- you're clearly guard dogs."

Diana has to hold Barbara back- the girl did have an awful temper- and Amanda just laughs and laughs as she walks down the hall and for once in her life Diana feels like her family name is worth shit. Too many people have seen this exchange and it only fuels Diana's shame and guilt and even though Hannah and Barbara offer to prank Amanda or spread rumors of their own, Diana shakes her head. Too late- her family name has been besmirched in public and there is no quick reparation to that. Conversely, she was raised better than this. She won't stoop to Amanda's level.

But it is increasingly hard to not do that when they share two classes together- Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amanda makes snide remarks, ruins Diana's potions, throws papers at her, and has her countless friends join along. Diana grinds her teeth and knows she shouldn't let this bother her, but it does. Just because Amanda has her popularity, has defeated an evil lady, and is now the youngest Seeker for the Quidditch team, doesn't mean she can carry herself like a spoiled brat.

Amanda's not the only one with power. Diana has her own though she's built and kept it in the shadows.

A secret war is swiftly carried out. Diana employs her Slytherin warriors to do her deeds. Slytherins are good at being slight of hand and sneaky because of the way they were born in shadows, were raised in the dark like it were an old friend, so it's hard to catch them in the act. Gryffindors aren't as low. They retaliate in hotheadedness, in big showy events, and they get caught because they are 'good' so they only ever paraded in the light and the day both which are too revealing to keep things hidden.

Diana can tell she's pissed off Amanda but there is nothing the witch can pin on her. Because Diana had planned everything out meticulously. There were no room for slip ups. But it's not victory she wants. She wants a truce because she hates conflict, and so she extends an olive branch to Amanda. "Truce?"

She can see the indignation in the girl's eyes, in her set jaw, but Amanda concedes though it takes a lot out of her. "Truce, but we're settling it between us. One on one duel."

"Deal," because no matter how powerful Amanda may be, she's squandering it, basing her wins on pure luck and sheer magical force. Diana has a lot of power too, but a skill and patience to the art that many her age lack. A chance arises in their DADA class and they duel in front of the class. Both sides are cheering for their respective champions but it's clear from the start who is going to win. Amanda shoots off heavy stunners one after the other but Diana deflects them like a pro before sending Amanda flat on her ass.

The Slytherins have won and begrudgingly Amanda agrees to her loss and the truce. And Diana's first year of Hogwarts ends rather normally, with the house war settled and her passing all her classes and tests with flying colors.

For Amanda, her year involves one last big finish, with her discovering the Sorcerer's stone along with her friends Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank and Jasminka Antonenko, two other Gryffindor's. Headmistress Holbrooke tries to keep this incident quiet but Diana's mother finds out somehow when Diana herself doesn't know and Diana gets a strongly worded letter from her mother, chastising her for not being the one to find the stone, for not being the one to out the evil professor who was working for the Death Eaters. She is bringing shame to her family by letting a stupid Gryffindor outshine her. That Diana already _has_ brought shame by failing to be friends with the hero.

Diana's hands shake on the paper and she lets out a long sigh, trying hard not to hurt and feel like a failure.

And while the war had been going on between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, while Diana and Amanda had been wrapped up in their own fights, and while the school was in uproar of the evil professor being found, Akko had been hard at work learning everything she could about the wizarding world, trying to catch up and lessen the knowledge gap she had between wizards and herself. She knew she had a lot to prove and so the library became her second home, Diana often sitting not a table or two away from her and the two of them not once noticing the other, too wrapped up in their own struggles.

They didn't know who the other was, and it would be a while before their paths could officially first cross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Years**

 _Chapter Two: Diana Cavendish and the Basilisk's Curse_

Year Two was more chaotic only because the Chamber of Secrets had been opened up midway through the year and everyone suspected Diana had been behind it because she was a clear heir of Slytherin. But she wasn't the one who had done it, yet no one believed her. The Slytherins commanded her for it while every other house condemned her for it. Amanda in particular was vicious when one of her friends was victim of the Basilisk, coming after the blonde Slytherin, hurting to hurt her. Diana suggested they work together to take the beast down but it wasn't until Hannah herself was targeted that Amanda believed it wasn't Diana who did it. Because surely no Slytherin would be monster enough to hurt their own friend to keep up the charade that they hadn't opened the chamber and started the attacks on muggle borns and half bloods.

Amanda saw the pain in Diana's eyes as she sat next to her friend, holding her hand and promising to help her. Amanda sat on the edge of the bed next to the blonde, the bed containing one frozen Akko Kagari who also was a victim and whose friends were concerned over her as well. They had visited earlier and brought her fresh flowers and get well cards.

"Let's get this snake," Amanda hissed in determination and together they teamed up, putting past differences aside. Diana did the research, found the entrance to the chamber, and Amanda was the one who was able to summon the sword of Gryffindor and slay the beast. Amanda of course got the majority of the praise and Diana tried not to let it bother her. She didn't do these things for the fame but for her friends and to protect her own reputation.

Her mother did show a modicum of pride in Diana's destruction of the beast, but it was overshadowed by the criticism that she had let Amanda steal her thunder. Diana's tears stained the ink and she let out a sigh choked with sobs that couldn't- and shouldn't- come out.

All the students turned to stone were able to return back to their human flesh and upon being returned back to herself Akko jumped up from the bed full of life and vigor and hugged Diana once they crossed paths in the hallways of Hogwarts. It was all very random and it caught Diana off guard. She hadn't been expecting this to occur three weeks after everything had happened, after Amanda got the glory for the dead Basilisk.

Hannah and Barbara were already ready to haul Akko off of Diana but the blonde allowed it, saying it was no harm to her. Still their lips were curled up, slurs of mudblood under their breaths as they watched Akko's interactions with the precious Slytherin Princess. "Thank you so much for saving me!" Akko shook Diana's hand, making her arm jerk up and down like a marionette.

"It was nothing," Diana insisted, shaking out her fingers when Akko was done. She had a strong grip for someone so small and thin.

"Let me thank you for it. Butter beer on me!"

"It's fine, really," Diana insisted once more but Akko shook her off, already sliding out the beer from her bag that she had packed a while ago in case she ever ran into Diana. When Akko had been attacked by the monster, she never expected to be freed from her stony prison and even though she had thanked Amanda for slaying the beast, she hadn't been able to thank Diana who students knew had stopped the beast as well but whom they refused to celebrate because she was a Slytherin and not 'hero' material. Akko didn't think that was a fair deal to the blonde heiress. Just because she hadn't swung a sword around didn't mean her work should be devalued. If not for her, they wouldn't have been able to make it into the chamber in the first place.

Thus, Akko wanted to make sure she appreciated Diana's help openly as well. "Enjoy it," she said and rushed off to her next class, leaving Diana standing in the hallway with a lukewarm bottle of butter beer.

"You should throw that out," Hannah turns up her nose immediately, not trying to be quiet at all about her dislike and barely even after Akko's leaves meaning the muggle born could have heard that rude commentary.

"Who knows where the mudblood kept it. It probably has her disgusting germs on it," Barbara turned up her nose too, adding on her own opinion.

Diana nods her head numbly and pockets it, telling them she will throw it out after class but she keeps it without their knowledge and stores the bottle into her trunk, hiding it shamefully under some sweaters. For some reason it means a lot to her. She's used to being showered with many gifts, many expensive gifts to curry favor with her, but this gift was given honestly, eagerly. With nothing expected in exchange. Diana's help was always taken for granted; it was expected for her to do it without complaint and not seek rewards for doing what she was supposed to do.

This was...nice.

Something different for a change.

For the rest of the year Diana didn't see Akko- the Hufflepuff had found her calling in the garden and so spent a lot of time with her favorite Herbalogy professor, Ursula, learning about plants and herbs, and being taught other wizarding facts and traditions by the professor who sought to aid her favorite student in this strange new magical world. Akko may not be good with the wand, but she was good with her hands and the plants grew as if by magic. She liked the garden, it was always pleasant and nice and the nature calmed her and made her feel at home even when the mudblood slurs thrown at her made her heart shrink, even as the pushing and 'accidental' tripping and jinxing in the halls made her late to class, or made her have to go to the nurse to undo the spell that gave her beaver teeth or an elephant nose.

She didn't despair though she had cried openly in Professor Ursula's office from time to time, the woman soothing her with gentle words and understanding and some very good tea. Akko was glad she was in the house of Hufflepuff. She knew many would deride it, would look down upon it. And she often felt lesser, like she wasn't as talented for being in it, but the Puff's always looked out for her. Whenever they saw her being bullied they stepped in, but they couldn't always be around her to save the day. Even Lotte, her best friend who was often glued to her side, couldn't always be there.

So Akko worked hard. She knew she was at a natural disadvantage in this world due to her upbringing and to her low magical latency, but she would work hard because Hufflepuff's were hard workers. One day she too would do good for the school. She had big dreams of being a strong witch like Chariot, who unfortunately had disappeared from the face of the world for some reason or another, but had done much good to the community prior. Of being a good student and great kind human who helped anyone in need like Andrew did.

Or maybe even being a hero like Amanda, who saved the school from that terrible monster. Akko had talked to her and thanked her as well and they had struck up a sort of easy camaraderie ever since then because their personalities meshed well. Amanda was brazen and always up to something, and so was Akko, though her misadventures often led to her just getting in trouble instead of saving the school.

"How do you do it? How do you save the school?" Akko had asked in wonder one day, taking out a pad and pen so she could take notes. "I only get detention with professor Badcock whenever I try to do so." She shivered in thinking about the potions professor and how she made her scrub all her disgusting cauldrons with a toothbrush.

"I'm just me," Amanda shrugged cockily, hands behind her head. "And you're not, so not much hope for you, kiddo."

"Awww man," Akko pouted, chagrined. "I really hoped to get some tips."

"Well," Amanda rubbed her chin and thought hard. "You need two good friends by your side. One whose loyal and one whose smart." She was thinking of her own friends here. Constanze was smart, though she didn't talk much at all. Her genius was visible in her work, in the ways she put magic and mechanics together. And Jasminka though not so magically apt was loyal, always making sure she had Amanda's back in a fight or any other trouble no matter if Amanda was right or not.

Akko already had one friend who was loyal-Lotte. And while the girl was a good student it was because she worked hard for her grades and not because she was a natural genius.

Now she just needed one who was smart. And who was smarter than a Ravenclaw?

Akko raced over to the library where they liked to roost and pointed a finger at the first girl she saw that fit her standards, one who was so reclusive even by Ravenclaw standards that she was sitting deeply entrenched in the restricted section by herself. If she was sitting here it meant she liked trouble, and knew how to get into it and out of it without being caught, and plus, she wouldn't have other friends to devote time to if she was being this secluded.

Akko knew with her charm, or her gift of gab as many liked to call it when annoyed with her talkative quality, she could befriend even the hardest introvert. "You! You're going to be my friend. My smart friend." Akko announced and pointed at the girl who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the aisle, her one uncovered eye looking not at all impressed.

"And who are you?" she drawled in a bored voice, looking up from her book like she hated to part from it's pages- like the words were more important than this living breathing human in front of her.

"I'm Akko Kagari, your new best friend."

"And why would I want to be friends with you?"

Akko thought for a while, taking in her surroundings. She noticed the witch was reading a book about fungi and Akko knew just what might tide her over.

"I work in the gardens. Which means I have access to mushrooms and other things like that."

The girl jerked up from her seat so fast she was a blur, hand sticking out in front of her. "Sucy Manbavaran at your service."

Akko grinned and shook her hand. Hopefully now, she would get in less trouble.

But Sucy's shark toothed grin only foreshadowed more trouble to come.

Or maybe Akko could even be like Diana, who was graceful and beautiful unlike Akko who was clumsy and plain. The blonde had helped bring down the monster too, though from the sidelines, and there was a simple grace about her that Akko wished she could embody. She wanted to talk to her, but she was intimidated to do so, thinking herself not worthy of Diana's time. What could they even talk about? Would Diana even be interested in what Akko had to say? Akko didn't know if her intellect would be up to par with Diana's. So all Akko did was wistfully sigh and hope some other opportunity would arise in which their paths could cross and they could become friends.

What Akko didn't know was that Diana would softly think of Akko and that bottle from time to time. Sometimes she took it out and stared at it, pondering if she should drink it. But she never did and when the second year ended she took it back home with her, hiding it from her mother. She couldn't wait to come back to school and it wasn't for the school work or the teachers but for some other reason involving warm hands and enthusiastic grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Years**

 _Chapter Three: Diana Cavendish and the Vile Third Year_

Amanda's not as cruel this year. It turns out she has troubles on her mind bigger than Diana and their petty in house squabbles. Her deranged uncle is on the hunt for her and they've got dementors around the school to keep him out, magical beings scary enough that they even test Diana's resolve. She hates them, their cold crawling under her skin and trying to leech away her happiness. Not that she has much to begin with. So what little she has is precious to her and she wants to keep it at all costs.

With Amanda minding her own business, Diana now has more time to herself, to focus on her studies, to pick up other hobbies. She distances herself from her friends, spends time in the library, in the boathouse, and it is on one of those days when she is alone that she sees something dreadful. Given the yellow starkness of the students scarf she knows them to be a Hufflepuff student, one who is currently being bullied- pressed up against the wall as two meat heads box her in. Diana can't hear what the two Gryffindors are saying but her bark cuts through the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" she struts to them, carrying her power and brandishing it like a sword. Gryffindors might not like her but they know what she can do and they would be stupid to not heed that.

"Stay out of this. Unless you want in. You are a snake after all," hissed the big burly one, his lips curling up in an ugly sneer and his friend laughed encouragingly at that. So this wasn't just any regular bullying- it was a racial one. If this had been first year or even second, Diana might have been content in just letting this happen since she didn't know this girl and she was a mudblood. But this year, things are different. She's taking a muggle studies class and they are such fascinating people with all manner of innovations to make up for the fact they do not have magic. They are not as dumb as wizards make them out to be, and Diana wants to learn more about them, wants to be more open minded towards them. She's never liked putting down others and only ever put up a front of hating them for her family. And now, after this class, she has even less reason to spite them. She is intrigued by them and yet, no one will believe that because of what colors she wears.

"I have more class than this. I suggest you leave this student alone least I take matters into my own hands." Her eyes are cold stones, and the two boys balked a little but it turned out these two were stupider than the usual bunch of Gryffindors because they continued to stand there.

"This mud blood thinks she can show us up in class. She is nothing but dirt and should know her place rather than make fun of pure blood wizards like us by insulting our intelligence," spat the friend. Short and squat in appearance he reminded Diana of a toad.

Ah, purebloods who were too stupid to be put into the Slytherin household but who still considered themselves worthy of respect from anyone. They weren't fit to lick the dirt off of her boots. "That's amusing- thinking you have an intelligence to insult in the first place," is her steely rejoinder.

They gape at her for a while, not processing her words at first. "Wait- is that an insult?" says the toad look a like.

"If you have to ask than you don't deserve to be at Hogwarts," she muttered out darkly. Really, the standard of who went here had dropped. Now they were letting just about anyone in.

"You don't-"

She slipped out her wand with ease. "Stupefy." The both of them fell to the floor. She had warned them. She hated nothing more than a bigot. A dumb, bigot.

"T-thank you," Akko stuttered. "But really, it was fine." She was used to dealing with things like this and if she just apologized and kept her head down than they usually let her go without too much pain.

"Bullying you was fine?" Diana hid her wand, aghast at the Puff's thought process, at her easy demeanor.

Akko was shocked by the intensity of Diana's words and her stare. She wondered, did the princess of Slytherin remember her? But no, it didn't seem that way and all of Akko's hoping for them to be able to meet randomly, to have another chance to cross paths and start being friends from there, is marred. Of course why would Diana remember her. Akko was just some no name Puff who struggled with her grades in class and who couldn't even cast a decent Stupefy spell. Diana had done it effortlessly, like it had been blinking to her. "No-no it wasn't, but I was kind of rude to them-"

"Don't let them step all over you. You won't be improving the conception of mud bloods people have. Fight back." Diana knows that she cannot openly fight for muggle born rights, so this girl will have to do that for her, and for herself most importantly.

Akko is taken aback by her words, but in a good way. She'd often heard claims of Slytherins being the biggest bigots of all towards muggleborns and she has born the brunt of that truth more than once. But Diana...she's not like that. Despite being Slytherin and one of the most influential ones, she's not like the rest of them. She is good, a true hero, no matter what others say.

"Right, but thank you. Really, this is the second time you've helped me." Akko smiled brightly, pushing back a flop of her hair that had gotten into her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned that Diana had helped her prior, but she couldn't resist from slipping it in in foolish hopes that it might trigger a memory. She badly wants to use this opportunity to get closer to Diana, to not let their chance to be something more slip through their fingers.

 _Second time, when had there been the first-?_ A small memory of a hug and a bottle of butter beer filled Diana's head. "Ah, right!" she said when she recalled. That precious bottle had been given to her by this girl. While she hadn't remembered her face, she could see memories reflected in that warm smile, one she was flashing now.

"I don't have much on me to thank you-" Akko dug into her bag but Diana's hand rested on top of hers, stopping her. "That's fine. You needn't repay people with goods for helping you. A thank you suffices." And then she jerked back her hand when she realized it was still on top of Akko's, realized it had moved without her willing it in the first place. Her body must have just wanted to check if it truly was those same strong hands from before. It was.

Starting to be late to class, and mortified by her impulsive actions, Diana decided it was time to go.

Turning on her heel, she left. Akko stood looking over the bullies unconscious forms and then ran after Diana. She wouldn't be giving up this easily.

"Hold up, let's walk together to the school."

Diana slowed down only a little in her gait and let Akko nearly talk her ear off as they walked in together. It would be months before they saw each other again and Akko wished it wouldn't be like this- their acquaintanceship based on stolen moments to talk to each other, to bask in the others presence. She wanted to get to know Diana more but she supposed maybe in the future she could. So she locked up in her memory the exchange they had while walking to the school and treasured how Diana had been so heroic in rescuing her.

Akko promised she would be stronger, and that she wouldn't let others try to get the best of her, if not for her own good than to honor Diana's words.

Meanwhile, Diana takes up Quidditch this year because she is good on the broom and because her mother wants her to. Says it shows how great of a witch she is, how talented and multifaceted, if she does this. So she becomes the Seeker because she's always had an eye for small details. This naturally pits her against Amanda as she is the seeker as well. On the field Amanda is savage, ruthless and not above using down and dirty tricks. Diana has always been gentle by nature and so sometimes it is hard to be as rough as Amanda who pushes and kicks at her broom, and in one instance causes Diana to fall from her broom and crash down to the ground like a rock in water.

Diana wakes up in the nurse's office, Hannah and Barbara by her side. They've got tears streaming down their faces and are chewing out Amanda whose shoulders are slumped and who looks defeated. "It's okay," Diana croaks out, pausing their argument. "She didn't mean it."

"How can you be so sure?" Hannah barks out. "She is nothing but gutter snipe!"

"Hannah, Barbara," Diana says and there is a warning in her voice telling them to heel so they do. "Give me a moment alone with Amanda."

"But-"

Diana glares at Barbara and even though her glare is weak from the dulling potions in her body to heal her broken arm, it is effective. They leave, shooting Amanda nasty stares on the way out.

"I'm sorry," Amanda apologizes. "I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just let my anger get the best of me."

"It's okay," Diana says because ever since last year, there is another layer to the animosity between them that other's won't understand. They may not like each other but they respect each other because of taking down a huge monster together. And Amanda's in no state to pick fights with Diana now. She's having trouble with the dementor's, fainting all too often when they swirl around her like hungry vultures.

"Thanks. I'll get out of your hair now," Amanda says and lumbers off, shoulders a bit higher up, not feeling as bad for Diana has forgiven her.

Diana gets another visitor that night. It's Akko of all people, though Diana doesn't know her name but she recognizes the face and that ridiculous ponytail on top.

"I wanted to return the favor. You helped me out of the bed when I was a statue and you fought off those bullies for me, and so I'll help you." She opens up her hands and there is a herb there, green and smelling of mint.

Right, Diana recalled the girl from second year handing her a beer as thanks and hugging her warmly when she was freed. And Diana recalled the girl from the beginning of third year walking her back to school after Diana had saved her from some bullies. "Something to help you. I grew it myself." She is proud of her hard work and Diana feels a flash of her prejudice flare up.

 _Mudblood's digging in the mud where they belong,_ snarls a voice in her ear that suspiciously sounds like mother, and she wants to smack the plant from Akko's hands, wants to get her away from her, get those dirty hands digging in the dirt away from her-

-and she takes a deep breath and calms herself. She will not suffer to those prejudices. She swore to herself she would stamp out her own inclinations because she doesn't want to hate people just because they are different than her, even if she has to pretend she does.

So she smiles and takes the plant, because there has been an awkward stretch of silence in between them. Akko's hands are warm on hers as they linger for a moment on each other. "Thank you," Diana thanks because she knows what herb this is and it will help with the pain of her broken arm.

"No problem," Akko swirled to leave but Diana called out to her, not ready for her to go. She remembers having noticed this girl somewhere earlier, somewhere during first year? Her memories tickle at her and she wants to know more. That hairstyle is familiar. She hasn't changed it in years so it is a big clue.

"I don't know your name."

Akko stops, scratches the back of her head, turns around. "It's Akko. Akko Kagari."

But no, the name sparks no recollection. "And I'm-"

"Diana Cavendish, the princess of Slytherin. I know," Akko mumbles sheepishly and Diana's cheeks flare. Right. People would know her. Her fingers absently stroke the plant, feeling the fuzzy texture. She shouldn't be embarrassed by the fact she is known, but she is for some strange reason.

"And which house are you from?" Diana asks because she doesn't remember the yellow scarf on that day they met in third year.

"Hufflepuff," Akko answers and now it is her turn to be blushing. "I know a lot of people don't think it's a great house, but it is."

Ah, now Diana remembers something. She remembers laughing at the witch on the first day, on the day they were sorted. "You're muggleborn," she blurts out and Akko cringes at this and Diana's heart hurts. She knows what that cringe means- it means she is fully aware of how people treat her and have been treating her because she is muggleborn.

"Don't let them get you down. There is nothing wrong with being a muggleborn," Diana feels like she needs to say something nice to this because Akko doesn't deserve to be looked down upon though Diana had done just the same when she had first heard of her.

"Thank you!" Akko smiles brightly, so bright it is blinding in this near dark of the nurse's room. "But I came here to make you feel better and not the other way around."

There is the creak of the door opening and Akko takes that as her cue to leave. "I've got to go. Dinner starts in a few and I'm starved!" To make her point, her stomach growls loudly and she hurries away without another word. But on the inside she is freaking out because she just had a normal conversation with Diana. When she heard the blonde was hurt she had to come offer her some help, because she still felt indebted to Diana for saving her earlier from being a statue and from those bullies. And now...despite all her nerves, she'd played it cool and it had ended up going swell.

Her smile is so big that even Hannah and Barbara, Diana's two lapdogs, don't sour her mood. "Mudblood."

"Scum," they whisper to her as they pass by, on their way to Diana. But Diana hears this exchange and hides her plant so they don't find it. Hiding things from her friends has become a habit.

"Was the mudblood in here?" Hannah inquires.

"What did she want?" Barbara sniffs, hands on hips as the two of them stand at the end of her bed. "Doesn't she know you're ill and can't afford to be exposed to her germs?"

"She was only wishing me well. She's free to do that." Diana never yells but her displeasure is made obvious by the way she fluffs up her pillows and lays down facing away from them. "I wish to rest."

The girls know they are dismissed and walk away sullenly, wondering what has their leader so upset.

Under the covers Diana strokes the leaves of the tiny plant and decides she's going to buy a pot and grow it on her windowsill. She won't eat it. She can't bare to lay waste to Akko's efforts to grow something worthwhile so she'll preserve it instead.

When Diana recovers, she seeks out Amanda. The red head is shocked by this, but becomes smug when Diana informs her she has a favor to ask.

"Come crawling to me, snake? Dropped off that high pedestal of yours?"

Diana ignores that, having no time for childish words. "Do you know Akko Kagari?"

"Uh, yea, I do. We talk." Amanda tips her head to indicate so-so.

"Than I want you to befriend her. Hang out with her more."

Amanda wasn't expecting this, thinking more along the lines that Diana would deride Akko for her muggle nature. "Why?"

"People are hurting her for being muggle born, and I don't like it."

"It's your people who are doing it!" Amanda hisses and she has a point but still.

"Not only my people. Prejudice isn't only a Slytherin thing. We may speak it openly but there are others who wear the disguise of not being a racist but who are underneath that false facade and strike in other ways."

"And why do you care so much?" Amanda accuses and Diana doesn't know why. She just...does. She'd followed an impulse to talk to Amanda and she never does and is now regretting it. She has to talk her way out of this.

"Because she is a kind person and I cannot do anything to help her. You two get along well and you're the girl who lived. Your word has more sway. If I say I'm suddenly for muggle born rights than no one would believe me. You, they will."

Amanda nods her head slowly, lowering her arms from her crossed position. "Okay, but I don't know how much help I can be. I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"Than eat it!" Hannah and Barbara stride up, defensive. "And leave Diana alone, scoundrel!"

"She came to me," Amanda raises her hands and lifts off the wall she was leaning on and ambles down the hall back to class casual, and finished with this conversation.

"What was that about?" Hannah asks and Diana shakes her head. "Nothing important. Let's go to class."

And Amanda does have a lot on her plate. Diana surely doesn't know the extant of it; it doesn't sound easy, but she does keep an eye out on Akko. The two of them parade down the halls together and Diana looks on in longing, wishing she could openly walk with them. But Amanda doesn't want her friendship and Akko will get along better with Amanda anyways. It's best if a muggle born doesn't hang out with a Slytherin because if mother finds out it won't be good for the family.

Mother is disappointed anyways and Diana's hands crumble up the disparaging letter. Diana only placed second school wide for her grades, coming after some witch named Sucy and mother is upset. Diana's lost her claim to first place for the third year in a row and always to the same witch. Mother urges her to find out who she is and deal with her, or pick up her grades unless she wants mother to deal with Diana.

Diana doesn't know which option is worse.

So Diana just waters her plant from Akko and watches as it blossoms to life in front of her. It's already grown so big and the smell of mint permeates her room wonderfully. It smells of hope and healing words and it makes her feel a little bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Years**

 _Chapter Four: Diana Cavendish and the Deathly Games_

 **A/N: Holy crude, this chapter is a monster sized one but I just had so much to include. I usually try to make each consecutive chapter longer than the last like how each Potter book in the series is longer than the last but now it's going to be super hard to top this one :0**

The triwizard tournament has arrived at Hogwarts, along with visitors from two other rival schools. Durmstrang, known for their dark arts and Beauxbatons known for their Veela populace. The Goblet of Fire is brought out to chose champions to partake in the competition and from Durmstrang it is a man by the name of Victor Krum who is dashing and excellent on the broom. From Beauxbatons it is Fleur Delacour, known for her beauty and willowy ways. And from Hogwarts, Andrew who is a Hufflepuff and one of Akko's best friends. He is kind and eager to win for Hogwarts. But a surprise occurs. The cup spits out yet another name- Amanda's. There is uproar. People point fingers at her, saying she rigged the cup but she didn't. She is too young to join and it clearly won't be safe for her but she has to because she cannot withdraw against the cup's magic. Amanda may think her fame can protect her from most things, like detention or turning in homework late, but she's not foolish enough to get involved in a tournament that is years too hard for her.

She's freaking out, but Akko is there to help her. "Don't worry. We'll help you out! You'll get through this." She pats Amanda on the hand, the girl limp in her chair with worry. "And you've got your best friends on your side too."

Jasminka and Contanze are there, looking grim as well and it's only Akko who is trying to warm their worries with her encouraging smiles. But it seems even those are not enough and she shows up on Diana's doorstep, begging for help.

"And why should I help Amanda?" Diana sticks up her nose, hands folding over her night robes and Akko blushes at her state of dress. It's the most she's seen Diana naked. Usually the girl is clad from neck to toe in modest yet tasteful clothing and now her legs are bare. Long and pale and toes painted a bright baby blue. Akko stares for what is longer than normal and has to tear her eyes away when Diana's legs shift uncomfortably as she waits for Akko's answer.

"Because you're smart and if anyone can get Amanda through this, you can."

Diana rolls her eyes at Akko's easy flattery. "Doesn't she have Constanze and Sucy on her team? Sucy alone has been number one in this school for three years in a row. Why would you need someone second rate." A sore point of contention for Diana because her mother won't ever let it go.

Akko scrunches up her face and it's cute. Her face is cute, Diana will admit to that but that is as far as she lets her thoughts go. She can't afford them to go somewhere she won't want them to. "Because I just have this feeling we'll need you. And my gut feelings are never wrong."

Diana shakes her hair, long locks falling around her shoulders. She's always kept them this length because mother says it's an elegant length, but sometimes she is tempted to chop them right off, to let the dead weight drop. "Akko, if you are trying to convince me, you're not doing a very good job of it."

This frightens Akko. She clasps her hands, begs. "Please, I know you might not like Amanda but she could die! She's too young for this competition. She didn't want to even be in it. I don't want her to be hurt!"

Diana caves at this because she doesn't want blood on her hands and even though Amanda is annoying she is a staple of Diana's life at this point. "Very well. But I will help on my terms."

Akko squeals in joy and hugs Diana tightly, lifting her up from the ground momentarily before she rushes off with a goodnight on her lips. She is strong for someone shorter.

Diana places a hand on her chest where her heart is beating strongly and she wishes this hug was something else of Akko's she could bottle up and keep forever but she can't, so she goes and waters her mint plant, enjoying it's scent instead.

And that is how Diana spends most of her fourth year cooped up in a private room in the library with people not from her house for the first time in her education at Hogwarts. Jasminka munches on cookies, Constanze ponders over schematics and Amanda fiddles with her hands nervously while Akko blathers on about hope and seeing this through. Lotte interjects with some occasional ideas while Sucy sits in the corner messing around with some fungi. She pours one potion and another on top of them, watching them shrink or grow big or turn different colors.

Diana rubs her head. This is a mess. "Silence!" she shouts, snapping them to attention. "We aren't achieving anything and Amanda is going to have to go on stage in three days time. We need to organize. Amanda, what's the task?"

Amanda sits up straight, attentive. "Fighting a dragon. I accidentally saw them bringing them in and so I know it's definitely going to be that."

"What do we know about dragons?" Diana inquires, magicking up a huge poster on which notes appeared on.

Lotte raised her hand. "They're scary."

Diana tries to not smack herself in the face. "Yes, we know that," she says evenly through gritted teeth. She eyes Sucy who is still facing away from them. "Sucy, perhaps you can tell me?" Sucy doesn't turn around, only pulls her knees close to her chest on the chair she is sitting on.

"Dragons, the layman term for dracinoius arkanus, come in a variety of species. There is the western dragon, known for it's large size and ferocity. The eastern dragon, known for it's slim shape and wisdom. The African dragon known for it's magical capacities and well hidden nature. To mention a few among many other trees and homo-genius of the species less known. Dragons do share similar traits no matter their origin- they are fire breathing, have sharp claws and scales, and have no issue killing a witch or wizard. There are several ways to kill a dragon- none pleasant or easy. Would you care to hear them all?"

Diana had to give it to Sucy- the girl was like a textbook. "We don't want to kill one. We just need Amanda to survive one."

"If she kills it, she can survive it, though it only raises her chances of survival by 0.05 percent because to kill it her chances are even lower and attempting to do so is a near 100 percent guarantee of death."

Amanda paled at the casual way Sucy said all this. "I'm doomed," she moaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Don't say that," Diana slapped her hands down on the table top. "You are a Gryffindor and if it's one thing your house is known for, its rushing in stupidly to do something. Don't give up. Moping around doesn't fit you. Where's the smarmy git we all know?"

"I'm not a smarmy git," Amanda mumbled out.

"You are and you know it. Now, let's make plans. Contanze, you first."

And that's how the meeting went until they finally found a way around the issue. They decided to go with Amanda's strengths- she would use her broom to out maneuver the dragon and get the golden egg it was protecting.

"I knew you would do good," Akko smiles when the meeting is over and she holds out a warm cup of tea. "Here's something for your hard work. You got us all working together like a well oiled machine. We needed a leader like you."

Diana flushes lightly and takes a sip of the tea. It's good and warms her right up, and melts all her stress away. They're sitting on the stoop of some stairs outside. Amanda is out with her close friends on the grass, practicing spells to make her broom appear on the day of the first task since she can't bring it there, while Lotte works on something in her notebook and Sucy roots through the grass for something else. "I don't want to look bad if Amanda fails, so I'm going to try my hardest to make sure she succeeds."

Akko bumps her shoulder. "You know, you Slytherins don't deserve your bad rep. You're not all bad."

"No, we do. We do bad things because it's what our families expect us to do, because it's 'what runs in our blood'." Diana laughs bitterly. She used to be proud of her family mantle but now it has grown too heavy, has grown ugly now that her studies at Hogwarts have opened her eyes. But she cannot say anything to her family about it. They would disown her, or worse, laugh in her face at her good intentions. "It's what being a pureblood is all about: about putting others down."

"But they can't all be bad," Akko says, not ready to believe every Slytherin is bad.

"No, not all." Diana admits that.

"Because you're not," Akko adds and smiles so earnestly at Diana that her heart can't stand to be so near to such goodness.

She stands up. "My work here is done. I have studies to attend to that have been neglected." And she leaves, leaving Akko sad to watch her go. She'd thought they were having a good moment. She wanted to get closer to Diana, to be her friend, but the girl's walls were hard to breach even for someone as bulldozing as Akko.

Amanda survived the first task, flying away on her broom, the dragon following. She survived but not without causing her typical amount of damage. The dragon in it's flight had destroyed part of the Hogwarts towers before it had been taken down. Diana didn't go to watch the competition. She hated to admit it, told herself it was only because she had work to catch up on, but it was mainly because she was afraid that she would see Amanda die. But the red head had a lot of luck on her side. She achieved the egg and all was well until the next portion of the task. But before more work could be done with that, there was the Yule ball to consider. Everyone was going to that. It was the event of the century.

Diana naturally already had a dress ready. It was a baby blue powder that would match the hint of blue in her hair. Hannah was wearing a yellow dress and Barbara a green one. They didn't have dates to the dance but Diana did because of course she would. If she didn't have one, it would be a big shame because every Cavendish always had someone to hang off their arms.

Diana ended up going with Victor Krum. The man was impressed with her- though she secretly thought it had more to do with him being impressed with the titles and deeds of money and property that came with her- and had sought her out in between the first task and the Yule ball. They had good conversations, with Krum being more than just a Quidditch athlete. He was smart and charming and she liked his company though she couldn't see herself extending it into something else.

She said yes when he asked her to the ball, breaking the hearts of many Slytherin boys who had hoped she would deign time to them, but pleasing mother because she knew mother would approve of this connection. Krum had much to offer with his fame and money and knowledge of dark arts that mother could use.

He was the perfect gentleman at the ball, keeping her close, keeping an interesting conversation going, and dancing with her smoothly. He didn't step on her toes or leave his hands hanging too close to her hips. They stayed respectfully in place. Hannah and Barbara went off to gossip with some Slytherins and dance with the single boys there. Diana couldn't help but look around for where Akko and Amanda could be. She spotted Jasminka by the buffet table and excused herself from Krum's hold, striding over. "Where are Akko and the others?"

Jasminka points with a chicken leg past Diana's shoulder and she sees them all grouped together. Gathering up her skirts she hurries over. Amanda clearly looks uncomfortable in her dress. She's not meant for girly things like parties and talking about the weather with other mothers while their children play. She's more meant for kicking ass and being a nuisance; for wearing combat boots and ripped t-shirts. She's surprised Amanda even agreed to wearing a dress. It's fire red like her hair, with golden accents. Diana is tempted to offer to magic her a suit on only because the way Amanda tugs at the neckline is making Diana feel itchy.

Lotte is talking to Andrew along with Akko and they're very engaged in the conversation, laughing at the things he is saying. Diana has never had anyone laugh at something she's said before. They all call her too severe and noble. Even if she said something as a joke they wouldn't laugh at it out of deference to her, out of worry they would offend her.

Sucy looks gloomy, not at all enjoying the dance, or maybe enjoying it too much given a second glance because Diana spots her trying to slip some of her potion inside this girl's drink that will no doubt turn something or another into a mushroom (Sucy's obsessions with them is notorious). That can only spell trouble, but Diana's here to have fun and not to worry about something for once.

"Who did you go to the dance with?" Diana asks them as they turn to greet her.

"Not the enemy," Amanda snaps back and Diana is instantly on the defensive, flashing her poisoned fangs. "At least I had someone to go with."

Amanda huffs. "I went with Akko. Shows how much you know."

And Diana feels something inside her chest burn. "O-oh. I didn't know." She feels a bit sheepish now. She wonders if they've danced together and how Akko looks dancing. Is she graceful or is she clumsy?

Akko flutters over to Diana bringing Andrew with her, and wrapping Diana up in a big hug as usual. "You look so lovely tonight, Diana."

"Thank you," Diana says graciously and tries everything in her will power not to blush. Akko herself looks stunning. Hair for once done down and straightened. And pink dress hugging her figure.

"Where's your dance partner? I'm sure you must have one," Akko inquires searching far and wide for the man Diana brought.

"He's not here cuz Diana's ashamed to show her face while she's dancing with some dark arts wizard," Amanda interjects rudely and Diana rises to the defense. "Just because he is different from us, doesn't make him worse."

Amanda flashes a crooked smile, having successfully drawn a rise out of her. She looks more comfortable like this, teasing and taunting and driving onto Diana's every last nerve. "Protecting your boyfriend now?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a person I have come to the dance with."

Akko watches the two girls arguing and she doesn't want them to do this. Doesn't want them to spoil the fun of this day. "Diana, why don't you come dance with me?" Akko grasps her by the wrist and pulls her away, moving them somewhere between other couples that are dancing to slow music.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Amanda. You came here with her," Diana asks because she'd never dreamed of dancing with Akko- except she did.

Akko too is surprised at how bold she was. She doesn't even know how to dance properly. She'll only step all over Diana's nice shoes. So she lets them sway side to side to the music, pulling Diana close. "I can dance with whoever I want. And it looked like you could use a song." Akko was originally supposed to go with Andrew but Amanda had pleaded with her because she was avoiding going to the dance with someone from her swarms of pestering and begging fans and Akko had obliged. Andrew had then gone to the dance with Lotte instead. Lotte had been overjoyed to be going to the dance with an older boy.

Akko tries hard to play it cool but Diana looks so pretty tonight that Akko is hot, burning up everywhere with a desire to get closer to Diana but with a frustrating inability and inexperience in how to do that.

The heat between their clasped hands is nice, the rounded curve of Diana's hip under Akko's other hand is even nicer. Dancing with Amanda had been fun, the two of them tearing up the dance floor with their own moves to upbeat music. But dancing with Diana was calming and exhilarating and a magic in of it's own.

"Do you not know how to dance to this song?" Diana asks when they stay swaying for a good portion of the song. Everyone around them is doing special swirls and twirls accompanied to this song.

Akko shakes her head. "I don't know wizarding dances." She looks shameful in admitting that.

"Then why don't I teach you? This dance isn't that hard. It's similar to a muggle waltz but with more flourish. Just follow my lead." Akko is about to protest to this but Diana doesn't let her. Akko is clumsy at first, eyes trained on Diana's shoes and the positions they take up before she is confident enough to look up. "1, 2,3, spin, 1,2,3, stop, 1,2,3, spin..." Diana counts softly under her breath and they dance through this song and the next until Victor has shown up, tapping Diana on her shoulder.

"Surely you did not forget about me," he says charmingly and with a hint of a boyish seduction on his face. Diana wishes he could just go away right now. She had been having fun with Akko before he interrupted. She holds onto Akko but Akko only slips her hands free and lets the two of them alone. Stuck in social conduct, she has to dance with Victor, but her gaze falls on Akko who has now gone over to dance with Andrew, the other champion. They laugh and giggle and look like they're having fun with each other, Akko's face bright with joy.

Had Akko looked like that when they danced? No, she had been quiet, sober. Almost afraid. Akko hadn't enjoyed it, but she was enjoying it with Andrew who was looking at her with soft affection on his face.

Diana is jealous for the first time in her life. She's never been before because she's always had everything. But now, seeing Akko smiling in Andrew's arms, makes her so. She does what she knows best and buries her feelings deep, directing Victor to spin her harder and faster until the blood rushes to her head, her vision blurs and she can no longer see Akko and Andrew.

And maybe when Victor kisses Diana after the Yule Ball ends and they are walking back to her room, she lets him, because it hurts less when he does.

Hannah and Barbara return, flushed with good times and don't notice Diana's darker mood as they chatter away. "I'm a bit tired girls. I'm going to bed," she says monotonously. They don't bother to ask what is wrong, wrapped up in their own world of how the boy Barbara was dancing with kissed her hand, and how Amanda had spiked the fruit punch bowl and how Akko and Andrew- the two mudbloods- were meant for each other and would have wonderful mud babies.

That comment particularly sticks hot sharp needles into Diana's heart and she cannot get away into fast enough where hopefully slumber will take her.

For the second task, it turns out the egg has to be submerged in water. They find this out through Akko who was told by Andrew. "You've been exchanging information with him?" Diana is unreasonably upset and she tells herself it has nothing to do with how Andrew and Akko looked so close together when they danced.

Akko pales but doesn't avert from the truth. She stands up tall to the consequences of her actions."I believe that we should be helping each other. We're both Hogwarts student's and on the same team- there is nothing wrong with that. Beside, Andrew does not desire to have Amanda die and he agreed to help to make sure she is fine."

"Still, you are cavorting with the enemy-"

"Just like you were at the dance!" Amanda snaps out. And Diana is so sore about this point being brought up. "And how you continue to do so even now. How do we know you aren't spilling secrets to him?"

"Diana's telling Krum about us?" Akko asks, uncertain. "But why would she-"

"Because the two of them are lovers. Haven't you seen them snogging in the halls. It's sickening!" Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and Diana boils and boils in anger especially when she sees Akko's crestfallen face.

"No, I didn't know," she says softly because she normally avoided rumors or getting into other people's business and this information is thus startling and unwelcome. She can't hide her organic reaction of disappointment and Amanda mistakes it for being upset at Diana betraying them and not because she is now taken. She had thought Diana going with Krum to the dance was a one off thing. Clearly not. What had changed between the blonde and the boy?

Akko had been hoping to get closer to her and now...now she couldn't. Not when she was occupied with someone else.

"I don't see how my personal life is of any consequence to you." Diana spat.

"It is when it's the enemy!" Amanda stubbornly insisted.

"Then you can help yourselves from now on. I am done," she hissed and turning on her heel left. Akko, still too shocked by the events of what had occurred, couldn't find it in her to call out after Diana.

Fuming the blonde went to visit Krum knowing he would find the words to make her feel better. She wasn't in any way telling him what plans Amanda or Andrew had but she didn't care what they thought anymore. She wasn't going to help them another lick.

He was overjoyed to see her and she spent almost every upcoming evening in his room or by his side. She hadn't intended to date him but the pressures from her mother built and really, he wasn't that bad of choice. He was bearable and she even enjoyed her time with him. That's why she let him kiss her, let him hug her tightly.

It was only when two weeks passed that Akko showed up. Given her puppy dog eyed look Diana knew what she was here for. "No," she said stiffly, turning her nose up before Akko could eve start.

"Diana, please listen to me. Amanda didn't mean what she said-"

"Then she can be the one to tell me," Diana cut in coldly and Krum looked between the two ladies before he excused himself to give them as much privacy as was possible in the library.

Akko shook her head. "I've been trying to talk her into doing that but she's impossible! She's too stubborn and she's too prideful to ask for your help. To admit she needs it. But she does. Please, Diana. In her place I'm asking for your help. We're a mess without you and the third task is coming up in a week's time."

Diana wants to be hard. Stone cold. But seeing Akko looking so distraught plays on her heart strings and she cannot stay mad at the brunette for long especially since it wasn't her she was mad at in the first place. And also, she was a Cavendish. She should know better than to let pettiness get in the way of possibly saving Amanda's life from a terrible competition she hadn't wanted to join in the first place.

"Fine. But I want at least some candy if she's serious about me rejoining. From her," Diana clarifies because she doesn't want Akko to go out and buy it so that the illusion of Amanda being a decent human being would remain. "Miss Celebrity can do that by herself."

Akko nods her head but there is a smile on her face. "I'm glad we can have you back."

The third task is a hedge maze that oozes ominous airs and magic. Diana finally shows up for this competition and watches fretfully on what's happening. Not much can be seen, the tall bushes obscuring her insight into the maze but the screams and bursts of flames and monster's growling, is enough to paint a horrifying picture and she suddenly considers Amanda very brave to be doing all that for something she never wanted in the first place.

Akko gently holds onto Diana's hand when she sees the blonde looking stressed and Diana is shocked at the easy touch but let's their fingers come together. They hold hands, warmth spreading. And Akko tries hard not to flush because Diana's hand in hers is making her feel all sorts of giddy, stomach pumping with nerves like she were the one facing down the third task. All the other girls are oblivious to this. Sucy is reading a book, more stacked up next to her because she had been dragged here against her will to watch this. Lotte is knitting a scarf, taking all her worries out on it. Jasminka is holding up a poster of Amanda, the image on it moving. Constanze has another next to her. And Hannah and Barbara are chatting softly to themselves, only half paying attention to the game and snidely wondering why they have to sit in the same row as the mudblood.

Diana is too invested in seeing Amanda succeed to think about how soft Akko's hand feels, or how strong the slender fingers are. But she is made aware of the strength in them when Akko breaks down in tears. Amanda has emerged dirty and bleeding yet victorious from the maze, holding up the trophy in one hand, but in the other she is dragging the limp body of Andrew.

"Croix, Croix has come back!" she screams out in warning before fainting.

The crowd is in an uproar and Akko rushes over to Andrew's side. She pats his face, his body, all cold and stiff and lifeless. "No, no, no," she moans, tears streaming down her face. "He can't be dead. He just can't be."

Diana has to pull Akko off the body because wizards are coming to take Andrew and Amanda away and Akko cries and screams and holds onto Diana's hand so tightly Diana thinks her bones will break. But later, away from the crowd and blood and death, Akko sits sullenly on the couch, looking down into her tea. It's more tears than tea at this point but she can't bother to care. She rather likes the bitter and salty taste because that's how her whole body feels right now. Bitter and salty and numb with the loss of Andrew. She'd known him for years, ever since she was six years old. They both were muggle born and promised to help each other through the school, to sit by each other's side. And he had been the older brother to her she never knew she needed. He was going to graduate school this year. He was so close. And now...now nothing came from his efforts.

Diana meanders around, not sure what to do. She's made Akko some tea, wrapped a green blanket around her shoulders and sat her next to the fireplace in Diana's personal room, one she had gotten through a generous donation by her mother. She used to hate it, used to hate it because she was here all alone when other's got to bunk together and laugh and giggle when the lights went out while they stayed up and told secrets in the dark, or got to help each other with their work or talked and talked about just normal things. But now she is grateful for it because she can give Akko some peace here from how her friends have been hounding her, trying to make sure she is okay.

"Don't let me see me like this," she had begged in a soft voice. And it spoke volumes how she didn't mind that Diana could see her like this, but neither girl was in the right state of mind to pick up on this.

"Would you like something to eat?" Diana asks as the fireplace pops merrily. It has been hours since Akko last ate and despite all the warmth Diana is trying to give her, she is still pale and cold.

Akko shakes her head no and this really worries Diana. The girl never says no to food. She must feel worse than suspected.

"How about you go to bed? A night of good sleep will help."

Akko nods her head numbly, always a few seconds delay after each sentence.

Diana digs in her drawers to pull out a spare pair of pjs for Akko.

"Andrew was the only reason why I was able to discover I was a witch." Akko starts without warning. "The both of us gravitated to each other because we were so different from other children. We both had...accidents that occurred around us. Children were scared of making us mad, of hanging out with us. So we stuck with each other. He looked out for me like a little sister. I was upset when he had to leave, but that was because he got a letter from Hogwarts. He left for a whole year without saying anything to me about his departure. I was mad and hurt and lost and all alone in a world that was afraid of me. Even my parents were slightly afraid. But then one day an owl flew up to my window with a note. I thought to myself, surely I must be dreaming because this is night time and what owl carries letters. But I opened up the window and it was a letter from him. Andrew told me the truth about what happened and apologized for his secrecy but it was because he wasn't supposed to tell muggles about the truth of the wizarding world. But he told me I wasn't a muggle but a witch myself." Akko's voice is dry, brittle, and the words pour out of her. Diana sits by her and listens.

"When he came back after his first year there, he showed me some cool books and trinkets he had bought in the wizarding world. And he promised me that one day I too would go to Hogwarts. Those summers when he came back from school were magical. Otherworldly, and I loved them. I could bare the cold months without him because I knew the truth about myself. Knowing that made it easier for me to control my powers and I was able to slowly make friends with some of my more braver classmates. And then when he was a third year, I got my first letter from Hogwarts. I was so elated to go to a world where I belonged. He took me under his wing here, showed me all there was to know. It was rough in the beginning but I managed with his help and with the help of Lotte and later on Sucy. But Andrew...one could always count on him. He was dependable, loyal, and a true friend. He was the best Hufflepuff ever."

Akko starts to sob again and the tea cup falls from her hand as she hides her face behind her hands. Diana magics the broken pieces away before someone can cut themselves on it and tentatively sits by Akko's side, fingers brushing her sobbing shoulders. She's never been good at comforting people, doesn't know how. In her family, you don't cry, don't show emotion because it was a weakness others would exploit.

So what should she do? Hug Akko? Pat her shoulder? She doesn't have to make the choice, Akko makes it for her by diving into her chest and Diana wraps her arms around her shoulders, rocking them back and forth until the crying stops.

Diana feels sick for being jealous of Andrew. It was love she had seen in his eyes, but only love for a sister and not romantic. She is sick, sick, and she hates herself from feeling jealous of someone who is undeserving of her darker emotions.

When Akko finally calms down, she makes Akko stand to her feet and gives her the spare pjs. "Sleep here," she suggests. Akko nods her head in agreement. Diana turns around to give Akko some privacy while the girl stiffly changes like her hands don't belong to her body. Done, she turns to go to sleep on the couch but Diana stops her with a hand on her wrist. "Don't sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough to share."

Akko wordlessly complies and the night finds them sliding under Diana's expensive silk sheets, a gap between them respectfully. Akko curls up, cold and empty and Diana longs to ease her pain but she knows time is needed, so she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

She is awoken in the night by quiet sobs. Akko is crying and she is trying to hide it so she doesn't wake up Diana but Diana has heard it anyways, not used to sharing a bed with anyone thus she is hyper aware of every motion and sound that Akko makes.

Diana knows tonight will be a sleepless night so she slides over to Akko, unsure in her actions but wanting Akko to know she isn't alone. She presses herself to Akko's back and the girl relaxes, having cried in her sleep. Her hands fisting the covers relax and her sniffles stop and within moments her breathing is steadier. Diana closes her eyes, drapes her arm more comfortably against Akko and soon she falls asleep too.

That is the first of many nights spent together and while Diana loves having someone warm to share a bed with, it means Akko is avoiding her grief, avoiding the true depth of the situation. She can't keep doing that.

"You can't continue to hide out here," Diana says one day after a week has passed and she's come back from class. She knows Akko is in grieving but she cannot hide from her friends. "You're friends are looking for you. They are very worried." None of them had thought to ask Diana where Akko was because her and Akko couldn't possibly have been friends.

Akko, who sits with her legs curled up to her chest on the couch, merely shrugs. Her eyes are downcast and she is silent. Diana never thought the day would come when she would miss her endless chatter but she does. "I know it's terrible to lose someone so close to you, but life still goes on for you. The world stops for no one."

Akko doesn't stir, doesn't make a sound. And Diana worries. She heads out to the Hufflepuff garden where she knows she can find help. The green house is empty save for two individuals. Sucy's pruning some plant in the corner which looks like a nightmare, all twisted brambles and oozing pus. No doubt it's a creation of her own. Professor Ursula is the other occupant, humming a melody that makes the flowers dance as she waters them.

"Professor, can I speak to you," Diana approaches her. She knows Ursula is a favorite professor of Akko's; surely the woman will be able to do something.

"Of course Miss Cavendish-" the soft spoken woman smiles and Diana shakes her head. "Just Diana." They walk away into a smaller section of the garden away from Sucy who pays them no mind.

"What is troubling you?" Ursula asks as she makes way around her garden to the cabinet where her tea set is. She pours some steaming tea and hands one cup to Diana.

Diana stares down at it's murky depths and wonders how she can even start to say this. "Its...it's about Akko." When Ursula says nothing, just looks on at Diana, the girl continues on. "She's highly upset by Andrew's death and I've been trying to help her get through it but it's not working. She refuses to eat normally, to go to class and she's hiding away from her friends. And I just...don't know what to do anymore." Her shoulders tense and with a soft murmur Ursula urges Diana to take a sip of the tea and when she does she can feel a false calm ascend on her. It makes her relax. There must be special herbs in this.

"I'll talk to Akko. I'll take her off your hands."

"She's not bothering me. I enjoy her company, I just don't know what else to do to help her," Diana admitted.

"Lead the way," Ursula says and Diana takes the professor to her room. The two of them stand in the doorway looking in on Akko who hasn't moved from the couch this whole time. Ursula sighs. "Oh Akko." Then she enters the room and closes the door behind her for privacy.

Diana leaves and lets Ursula work her magic. She goes outside, watches as the world is melting as spring arrives with great giant leaps, snatching up the weather for itself and turning winter into a sniveling mess of a season. She sits by the pond, stares into the giant depths and when enough time has passed for the dusk to arrive Diana goes back to her room and sees a note left by the professor. In summation it says Ursula will be taking care of Akko and for Diana not to worry any longer.

Diana is glad she can count on the professor but when she goes to bed she can't help but feel empty. She misses Akko's body next to hers and to combat this she curls up into a tight light ball and shuts her eyes and forces herself to stop feeling this way.

Amanda becomes the champion of the triwizard tournament but she is unable to be happy about it when it came at such a cost. "I wonder how Akko is doing," she says as she lounges perched in the tree branch of the tree under which Diana is trying and failing to study. She didn't ask for Amanda to come bother her but for some reason the girl seems unable to find something else to do. Surely a champion should be out talking to their fans, or cleaning their trophy until their reflection was in it. Amanda didn't even like her so why would she be spending time with her.

"She's doing fine," Diana replies with tersely. "Professor Ursula is taking care of her." The friend group now knows where Akko is and while they have seen her or talked to her briefly the professor won't allow any more contact than that, saying it's detrimental to Akko's progress.

So they all wait as patiently as they can. Jasminka leaves Akko her favorite snacks, Constanze makes her little windup toys to enjoy, Lotte sends the latest homework assignments with some work already done, Sucy pranks students in her stead and Amanda sends over funny cards to make Akko's day better. And Diana, Diana doesn't send anything, because they aren't friends. The group doesn't think the two of them could ever be so she says nothing and does nothing. She doesn't even visit because she feels like she has betrayed Akko by letting her go with Ursula, like Akko was a burden when she never was, and so she hides in her shame.

Already the school year is dragging to a close. There is much work to be done, to catch up and life goes on even when the tournament ends. Victor Krum leaves and tells her to keep in touch but she doesn't think she will. She kisses him goodbye while nodding her head in appearance that she will continue talking to him. He was good to her, but she doesn't want him like that and it's best to end this farce.

He's given her a small token to remember him by. A replica of a snitch. "For when you miss me," he says, smiling at her. She flushes because she didn't think to bring him anything. "I'm sorry I didn't-" she starts but he waves off her apology.

"It's fine." As he boards his ship back to school, she waves to him, a voice interrupting her.

"I didn't know you two actually dated."

Diana spins around so quickly she makes herself dizzy. It's Akko. She's got a small smile on her face, tentative, as if it's afraid to be there, as if a light breeze could blow it away. And her eyes are tired but hold part of that spark that made her _her_.

"It wasn't serious," Diana's mouth says before she can think of anything to say because Akko is here and Akko looks great and Akko knows she dated Krum and she's mortified that Akko knows. She didn't want her to know. She doesn't care about others knowing but with Akko it's different.

Akko says nothing to that just comes up by to Diana's side and takes her hands out from where they are stuffed into her pockets. They are holding something. Something soft and silken and green with wisps of silver. It's a scarf, a beautifully knitted one with an infusion of magic that makes the elegant script on it dance. The name Diana Cavendish shines and morphs in the light.

"Akko..." she is breathless because this looks expensive. Is personalized.

"I wanted to uh, thank you for how you helped me. I'm sure it wasn't easy. But you took care of me at my worst. And I got you this." She dumped the scarf into Diana's hands, awkward and not making eye contact.

Diana lets the material slide through her fingers. It's so soft and its slightly warm from Akko's touch. "Thank you, but really, you didn't have to do this. I helped you because we're fr-" here she stops herself because it's presumptuous to assume they are friends. Akko is so friendly and talkative that she surely must have more friends and wouldn't waste her time in considering someone as stiff and boring as Diana as a friend.

"Friends," Akko finishes and her eyes are shining like Diana just gave her the world. "Friends," she repeats and launches herself at Diana, knocking the girl onto her back. The ground is cold but Akko is warm on top and Diana laces her hands around the smaller girl's waist and tugs her in. She missed their closeness. "I would love to be friends with you, Diana."

This is what Akko had wanted for the longest time and for the first time since Andrew's death her life doesn't seem so bleak anymore. So hopeless.

And Diana just smiles and smiles.

She wears the scarf even as the weather gets warm enough to wear light sweaters. She likes to bury her face into it and pretend it smells like Akko.

"Did your mom send you that scarf?" Hannah asks. "It's so pretty."

"It looks expensive too," Barbara adds in admiration. "And it looks good on you."

And it was expensive. Diana wondered how Akko could have afforded it. Akko wasn't rich by any measure. Diana had to thank her for this. Had to give her something back. But what? Nothing she wanted to give seemed to measure up to Akko in meaning. It was frustrating and soon the school year had ended and still Diana doesn't know what to get Akko. But another fear crowds her mind- one she has been pushing off until now because it didn't pertain to her entirely.

Diana writes to her mother fearfully about Croix's revival. She doesn't hear anything back and that is somehow worse than all the disparaging letters mother sent before.

With a cloud of fear hanging over them, all Hogwarts students separate on the platform Nine and Three Quarters, leaving the safety of the school for unknown dangers outside in a world were Croix might be walking again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Years**

 **Year Five: Diana Cavendish and the Ghastly Prophecy**

 _A/N: This snippet was hard for me to write because I just found the fifth book so boring and political, so I cut out a lot of stuff about the Order of the Phoenix and that sort._

The summer before Diana's fifth year drags on. This is partially due to the new behavior her family has begun to exhibit, behavior that has Diana worried and a bit paranoid. It almost seems like her mother is starting to practice dark arts once more and Diana knows too much about her family's history to know this is a mere coincidence that dark arts are on the rise again when Croix is rumored to have come back.

Diana wants no part in this. She does not want to become involved with Death Eaters which she knows is a surety that shall occur if things begin to escalate. Her two sister's are only too delighted when they are given the chance to practice dark magic and Diana hopes it shall be them and not her that have to join the Death Eaters. She knows this is a selfish thought and that she shouldn't want any of her family to be involved in it not just herself, but she is not suited to the dark arts. She abhors it, abhors the horrors purebloods will certainly commit if Croix leads them once more. So Diana fears and fears and hides in her room, or in the woods behind her mansion; she hides anywhere she can as long as she can avoid the dark magics coiling in her house like hungry and violent ghosts. She avoids contact with her mother or with any of the strange guests she brings into their house and by some miracle is able to avoid getting deeply involved in anything. When she finally arrives at Hogwarts she feels like she can finally breathe for the first time. Like Hogwarts will be the salve to her deep worries back at home.

Still, year five is one giant mess, though it is that way for Amanda and her friends more than it is for Diana and hers. The ministry takes over the school, kicking out Holbrooke for 'conspiring' to turn against the government and for spreading rumors that Croix is still alive. Finnelan, a ministry appointed official, takes over and she is vile, absolutely vile. She harasses Amanda and her group while crowning the Slytherins. Diana and Hannah and Barbara are stuck on her special committee, meant to terrorize people. It doesn't help the green and silver houses reputation among the other houses and it's not like Diana wants to even do this. She doesn't want to report her friends, because after everything they've faced last year they _are_ friends. So whenever she can, she helps them out, lessens their sentence.

"You believe me. You believe that Croix is back," Amanda pleads with Diana when the school turns against the hero, when they call her crazy. She's never been hated before and she doesn't wear it well. It stresses her, makes dark circles appear around her eyes. Her shoulders are slumped, her body language lethargic and she crosses paths with Diana all too often- almost like on purpose- and Diana wonders why her self proclaimed frenemy would do that.

And Diana does believe Amanda. Because there have been stirrings among the pureblood families and she knows it can only mean one thing and despite how she pleads and prays for it to be not true, the rumors are only becoming more concrete and she doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know who to turn to with this information.

The worst is getting Akko in trouble. It's no secret Finnelan is a racist. Her punishments against Akko are horrid, are horrid against any kind of muggleborn, and Diana is powerless to do anything. She begs Akko not to get into trouble but the girl doesn't listen to her. Her, Lotte, and Sucy are intent on causing as much trouble for the new school administration as possible. They set off fireworks in the halls, they prank Finnelan, they harass her and sooner or later when she gets tired of punishing them she will expel them, but Akko shrugs. "I won't stand for this sort of treatment. My third year you told me to stand up to my bullies and that's just what I'm doing. Besides, I'm not only doing this for me but for all the muggleborns she's putting down."

And Diana realizes what a coward she is. All this time she thought the only thing she could do to help her friends was to make sure they got lighter punishments or escaped from the scene of the crime. But she can do so much more. So she does. She strides into Finnelan's office and resigns from her inquisitor squad.

"You're quitting?" Finnelan sputters and surely no one has done this to her, which is why she looks like she's going to explode from shock and anger.

"Yes, I'm quitting. I don't have time to be racist towards others anymore." And she strides out, leaving Finnelan with her mouth gaping open and not once does Diana look back.

But Diana doesn't stop there- she is on a roll. She catches Hannah and Barbara sitting, enjoying a snack between classes. When they see her they brighten up. "Did you hear? Finnelan says mudbloods-"

Diana doesn't let them finish whatever vile words are next on their tongues. "Enough!"

Her voice is loud enough to startle them into silence.

"I'm tired of this, of hearing you deride muggleborns. No more. I won't listen to you and your prejudice any longer."

They are aghast, faces pale and hands shaking.

"We...we only said what we thought you wanted to hear," Hannah says in a small voice, admitting this shame faced.

"What?" Diana is not often shocked but she is by this.

"We know you high class Slytherins hate muggleborns so we thought you did too and wanted to fit in and make you happy by doing the same. We have nothing against them we swear," Barbara tacks on and Diana gives out a sharp laugh and rubs her eyes. She can't believe this. "You two are so insipid and foolish. Why would you change yourselves just to appease me?"

"Because you're the great Diana Cavendish," Hannah says by way of explanation.

"And we wanted to be on your good side. We wanted to be your friends."

"For political reasons," Diana supplies and the two squirm and look uncomfortable. "It's fine. I knew-"

"That may have been our motivation at the start," Barbara hastily interjects, reaching for Diana's arm. "But we honestly wanted to be your friends and stay your friends. You're so kind and brave and so smart and just...an amazing person. And we're not."

"Don't be harsh on yourselves. You have good qualities too. Hannah, you're excellent at wizarding chess and you are the fastest reader I have ever meet. Barbara, you're athletic and good at potions, even better than me in some measures. And both of you are loyal. The most loyal friends I could ask for." Diana is surprised to see how easily these words come to her. All this time she had been told to not make friends but alliances and she is happy to see both girls want to be her friend. Think of her as her friend same as she has grown to care for them.

With Diana no longer on the inquisitor squad, she gets an invitation one day to something called The Army. Flipping the paper on which this has arrived, more script like writing appears, detailing a time and place before it all vanishes and the notes burns up.

Diana lets out a quiet little gasp at the flames licking her fingers but there is no real pain. Curious, she decides to follow through on the invitation and in the dark of the night, clutching to the shadows, she makes way to the meeting spot. Along the way she just so happens to bump into something.

Something invisible.

"What in the name of-"

"Shh!" the invisible voice shushes her and Diana peers wildly around but she cannot see anything. "What is going on-"

A head pops out in front of her unexpectedly. It's Amanda's.

Diana almost screams but Amanda shoves a hand over her mouth just in time. "Do you want to get caught?" she hisses.

In the silence Diana can hear footsteps.

"Shit," Amanda curses and then before Diana can protest, she's throwing something over both their heads and backing them up to the wall. Diana is full of questions but Amanda's hand on her mouth won't let her speak. They both still and hold their breaths as they see who is making rounds in the halls. It's Finnelan and Professor Badcock, their potions professor.

"Your Slytherins are simply darlings, dear," she says, nose up high. "But all those other houses are simply wretched. Especially Hufflepuff. How they have fallen that they will let just about anyone in. Including muggle borns."

"Hufflepuff has always been a house for all those who do not fit anywhere else." But Badcock says this without any real malice. Finnelan doesn't notice that and thinks that Badcock is agreeing with her.

"And it's where that horrid Atsuko Kagari and her pestering friends are. They are simply the worst!" Whatever else Finnelan may have to say next is lost because they move out of earshot down the hall until they are gone.

Diana is fuming on the inside. She hates hearing bad talk about her friends.

Amanda removes her hand from Diana's mouth and lets out a sigh. "We almost got caught thanks to you."

"But we didn't," Diana points out stiffly. "How come they couldn't see us? What is this thing?" she touches the material resting over her head and cloaking her body.

"It's an invisibility cloak. I use it to get around the castle unseen."

Diana's eyes go wide in astonishment. "I've only ever heard of one in the story of the Deathly Hallows. Is-is this the one from-"

Amanda shrugs and then moves, forcing Diana to keep up with her in order to remain under the cloak. "I don't know. Now can you keep your fangirling to a minimum?"

Diana is burning with questions but she keeps them to herself because she knows given Amanda's all too casual attitude to things that the red head knows even less about this cloak than Diana does and thus there is no point in digging deeper. They finally arrive at their destination- a secret meeting between students in the room of requirements. Diana has heard of this room before but not once did she think to find it in all her studies of Hogwarts.

"What is she doing here?" hisses one Ravenclaw when Amanda drops the cloak and reveals the both of them.

"It's okay. She's allowed to be here," Amanda says but it does little to calm the agitated students here. There's a decent amount of them, about thirty all from varying houses and years- all except Slytherin which perhaps warrants their accusations.

"She was on Finnelan's Inquisitor squad! She'll give us up to her!"

"I used to be on the squad, but not anymore. My loyalties do not lie with her," Diana answers coolly even as her palms sweat. She knows not many accept her houses and the favoritism it has received lately is not sitting well with most.

"And we're supposed to trust that?" points out another disgruntled voice.

"I trust her," Amanda says in a commanding tone, a brisk tone, one Diana has never heard before. It shushes the rest of the students up as Amanda glares at them with hardened eyes. "This is our way of fighting back against the school and Diana is an invaluable asset with her magic ability. if none of you want to learn from her or are going to have a problem learning from her, then you can leave right now."

It's a challenge, one that Amanda has issued on Diana's behalf and Diana is wordless with gratitude. She stands by the Gryffindor's side in front of the room as students shuffled and cough awkwardly but none leave. "Good," Amanda nods her head, hands on hips. "Now let's get the training underway."

Diana did not know she would be teaching other students spells, but she is quick on her feet and is able to get the hang of things while on the inside she has no clue as to what this is really for. It seems Amanda is training other students against school rules, but why?

A few brave students approach Diana, one of them being Akko.

"Akko," Diana gasps out, "what are you doing here?"

"Learning cool magic spells."

"You should be in bed! Finnelan already has it out for you. Don't make this any harder on yourself."

"Don't worry. She thinks I'm hard asleep right now. Sucy and Lotte are covering for me. We switch days for our training. One day I'll come, the next day Lotte will come, and so on. I didn't know you'd be teaching. I'm so excited! I heard your magic is very strong!" Akko squeals and Diana can't help the smile growing on her face.

"I would be happy to teach you, Akko."

Akko is an eager learner though she has difficulty picking up magic. It must be due to her muggle born background. She went years without learning how to access her magic and now older, those connections between herself and her magic were harder to build. It was like trying to learn another language when older. But Diana was determined to help. Amanda eventually filled her in on how this secret meeting was to fill in student's knowledge on defensive magic that Finnelan had outlawed in their school. They were no longer taught how to defend themselves which is less than desirable if Croix was on the rise.

"I know she is, and everyone here believes me and wants me to help them be prepared for a war if the school won't prepare them. And I'm happy to do it." Amanda nodded her head and it was in this moment that Diana realized for all of Amanda's shortcomings and pigheaded behavior, she was loyal and she truly cared about others enough as to put her own self on the line. Amanda would make a great leader one day, on a day when war finally erupted. Diana hoped that day would never come.

"If you get caught you'll be expelled," Diana warns.

"Then I just won't get caught," is Amanda's cocky answer.

Diana hopes none of them will be caught but that is wishful thinking. They can only go so long before someone slips up. It almost becomes Diana at one point because Hannah and Barbara are getting suspicious of her returning to the common room at late hours, or her talking to people outside of her house in a conspiratorially manner, but she makes up some excuse about studying for the upcoming O.W.L.S that gets them off her back.

No, instead it is some Ravenclaw student who gets cornered by the Inquisitor Squad and is forced to tell the truth. Luckily, Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka had some fail safes in place, so none of the students get in trouble- not even them, the ring leaders, and Finnelan is left screaming and cursing at having her plans thwarted yet again.

With the short lived army disbanded for now, they all focus on their schoolwork as best they can. OWLS are coming up and there is no way Diana is going to get less than an outstanding on them. Surprisingly, Akko shows up to ask Diana for help.

"Why not ask Sucy? She is number one in the school," Diana says with a hint of bitterness because she's still not over the fact of losing to Sucy every time. Just once she would like to be number one.

"Well," and here Akko scuffs her shoes against the floor, "she's kind of hard to understand when she explains things so I'd rather ask you for help. You make things easier for me to grasp."

Diana sighs heavily but it's not like she minds. Akko is excellent company to study with because she always dives into it, a lot of fierce concentration on her face. She tries her hardest to do well and Diana admires that. She is more than happy to answer any of Akko's questions.

One night as they are studying together, Hannah and Barbara come up. Akko tenses, ready for the derogatory terms to come, when instead she gets sheepish looks from them both.

"We've been meaning to say this for a while now," Hannah starts, nervously clasping her hands in front of her.

"But we were cowards in doing so," Barbara adds, cheeks flushed before they both take an inhale and together say, "we're sorry."

Akko's jaw drops open. "Eh?"

"We should't have said all those means things about you."

"But we just wanted to fit in with the other Slytherins and thought it was the right thing to do."

"But we see that it's wrong and we won't do it ever again."

"And we never really meant it," Barbara concludes. "We just pretended to be mean but we never really hated you."

Akko looks on at Diana as if the blonde can explain the weird actions of her friends. "They mean it Akko. So, what do you say?"

Akko turns back to the the two girls and jumping up, grabs them into a hug. "I think I accept your apology and that we should all be friends from now on."

"Really?" Hannah exclaims joyously and Akko nods her briskly.

"Yes."

And Diana smiles at the exchange. It was about time Akko stopped being belittled for her blood status and even just one small change would make all the difference in the world to her. From then on the four of them would study together in the library all the way in the back where no one could harass them. Diana and Akko would always stay even after Hannah and Barbara left. The long study sessions find them drifting off more than once, and almost all of the times it being Akko who does. She'll slump over her textbooks, drooling onto the pages. Or she'll lean over and sleep on Diana's shoulder, grumbling happily to herself about something happening in her dreams.

When that happens Diana's whole body flushes and she tries to ignore it, ignore Akko's warm breath on her cheek, or her nice scent. But in the end she can't and ends up drifting off as well, putting her head on Akko's and only awakening when the prefects find her in the library with their bright wands and tell them to go off to bed before they get points deduced off of their houses.

With all the studying and last minute cramming and mastering of the magical arts, it's almost hard to think about anything else. About Croix on the rise, about The Army, or even about school spirit though Amanda has plenty of that and Diana and Akko and all their friends come to see her Quidditch game. Diana has opted to sit out of the games this year, not when her grades are so important to her. So when Slytherin and Gryffindor go head to head, Diana can only feel torn between rooting for Amanda and rooting for her house. The game is played dirty and Amanda goes down in a shower of dirt, spiraling out of control and unconscious on her broom which has been smashed to bits.

Diana rises to her feet with a gasp as do they all and they wait with baited breath to see if she will get up. She doesn't and the tight feeling of worry in their chest only grows. They have to wait before they can visit her in the hospital wing and Diana hangs back when they all go in.

"You not coming?" Sucy asks, eyeing Diana oddly with that keenly perceptive eye of hers. She's got a mushroom tucked under her arm no doubt so as to gift it to Amanda.

"I'm afraid I won't be welcome there right now. I'll come by later," Diana says in an unaffected tone of voice. She doesn't want to bring anymore trouble on Amanda's head for her being kind to a Slytherin when a Slytherin did something like this to her. Additionally, it would not look sterling for Diana's reputation to be clinging to a Gryffindor so closely. Already rumors are spreading about her and her apparent grasp on the Throne of Slytherin slipping. She'll need to make a power move at some point or another to prove she is not losing her touch. She does not care so much about losing the spotlight but she knows her mother would care and would see something to be remedied in that, and Diana does not want to be called back home, not when evil lurks in the halls poisoning her family.

So she visits Amanda after hours when she thinks no one will be there to disrupt but as she approaches the doors she overhears voices.

"Are you okay, Amanda?"

Diana peers around the corner to eavesdrop even though she shouldn't do that. But her curiosity has never been easy to assuage. She spots Ursula standing at the end of Amanda's bed, hands clasped in front of her, looking abashed in her concern.

"I'm fine professor. Thanks. Those plants you gave me are helping me out alright," Amanda smiles, sitting propped up on pillows, her arm in a cast and her neck in a brace.

"I...I'm just worried about you. That was a nasty fall," Ursula is timid as she speaks, and it's not unlike her nature to be so quiet and gentle but she is extremely so today, almost as if shy by Amanda's presence.

"Nothing I can't bounce back from," Amanda cockily states and chuckles.

"It's not just that, Amanda. I know...I know about the dreams."

That stops Amanda's chuckle midway. "The dreams? How do you know about them?" Her voice is cautious and unhappy.

Ursula sighs here, knowing she has upset Amanda with her probing but needing to go on. "Holbrooke shared to me your special connection with Croix, as a precaution if she could not be by your side to help you. She told me to keep an eye on you and on these dreams in case they got worse. And I need you to be open to me about them. Are they hurting you? Are they arriving in increasing frequency?"

There is barely controlled betrayal leaking through Amanda's voice. "Only Holbrooke was to know about this."

"And she was, but when Finnelan took over and kicked her out of Hogwarts, she knew you needed someone to be on your side and she chose me because she knows I will have your best interests at heart, and because I can be trusted. So I hope you will come to me when you need help, Amanda. I care for you, I really do." And Ursula speaks like she means it, so much care and inflection in her voice; hurt when Amanda is hurt at the breech of trust with an utmost secret of hers.

Amanda shakes her head to clear her thoughts, nods, and sighs out. "I didn't mean to snap- it's- it's just its rough, sometimes seeing what Croix sees. I know what her plans are, and I know she knows I know. She'll send me nightmares on purpose and my screaming wakes up my roommates most nights than not and at least here in the infirmary my screams won't wake anyone."

Ursula sits down next to Amanda and rubs a soothing hand down her slumped shoulder blades. "It'll be okay. I'll teach you occumelancy and we'll keep her at bay."

There is silence only after that while Diana's heart races and her mind whirls. Amanda is linked to Croix in terrifying ways. What does that mean for Amanda's future? For the future of the school? All Diana knows is she hopes that Ursula can help Amanda figure this out because Amanda hasn't told the rest of them which means she doesn't want them to know, doesn't want to involve them despite her should have doing this. They can help, they can offer support but Amanda is too stubborn for her own good. She just hopes when the time comes, Amanda will be open to help and that she will not do this alone.

Diana silently walks away, not wanting to intrude on Amanda and Ursula's moment.

The year continues to fly by with essays and bubbling potions and ink staining fingers as eyes drooped heavy over books. The tests are upon them too soon and despite all of Diana's studying she still feels unprepared, her mind bogged down by the weight of Amanda's secret. What Diana is even more unprepared for is the explosive conclusion of her fifth year.

Amanda is inconsolable- this time she's had a dream of a prophecy and it makes her skin crawl with want to do action. Diana only knows of this because she was on her way to Ursula's office to finally admit she knows about Amanda's connection with Croix because she cannot bare such dangerous and vital knowledge from her friends and needs consultation on what to do next, and overhears the professor and the girl who lived arguing.

This time Diana slams the door open, stopping them both in their heated debate. Amanda up from her seat, hands flat on Ursula's desk as she leans in and Ursula behind her desk, glasses obscuring her gaze and cup of steaming tea in her hand. They both peer at Diana curiously.

"I know," she states flatly, and closes the door behind her, shutting the three of them in with her following words. "I know because I eavesdropped that day in the infirmary and I did not mean to, but I did. Thus, I know about Amanda's connection with Croix and I think the rest of her friends deserve to know as well."

"You listened in on me?" Amanda gasps, outraged.

"I did. And I regret having to do that, but I also regret knowing that you would have kept this secret from us. Maybe not me- we're not friends. But Constanze? Jasminka? They're your close friends and they should know."

"I don't want to worry them," Amanda huffs, calming down a bit and scratching her cheek as she scrambles for what to say. "They have enough to worry about as is."

"Amanda, you're not alone. You have a lot of people who are behind you whether you realize it or not. Maybe stop trying to fight your own battles."

"I agree," Ursula softly concedes. "Rely on your friends. However, I do not agree that you should get your friends involved in your scheme, or even get yourself involved in it."

"But Croix could get the prophecy! I need to know what's in it so I know how to defeat her!" Amanda slams her hands down once more on the desk, turning her frustrations onto Ursula. The usually soft woman is strict and hard today.

"I said no. I will not have you going out into danger. Holbrooke knows the prophecy, she will tell you when the time comes."

"By then it will be too late and Croix will have the advantage of knowing the prophecy before I do." Amanda leans back, nostrils flaring. "I hate this, always one step behind the enemy, always not knowing anything until it's absolutely vital. I'm nearly grown up! I deserve to know things, things that are important in keeping me alive and the wizarding world safe!"

Ursula relents at this. "I'm sorry. I wish we could tell you, but that is not my choice to make." She shakes her head sadly.

"Then I'm out of here. I have to practice keeping Croix out of my head," and Amanda storms out of the room, snatches Diana by the wrist, and drags them out of there.

"You're not giving up," Diana states as they go down the hall.

"I'm not. I need to get my hands on that prophecy orb."

"We'll come with you," because seeing the determined fires in Amanda's eyes, there is no way to get her to back down. And Diana would rather come with her than worry about Amanda getting hurt or worse, captured.

Amanda stops at this and Diana draws closer to her. "You don't have to."

"But I want to. I won't have some stupid rash Gryffindor rushing in to save the day when I can do the same," Diana lifts her chin up arrogantly, for she too craves to show she is more than books and smarts but is also accurate spells and courage, and Amanda chuckles. "Alright, let's get the crew together."

Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Akko and Diana all end up going. They keep the number of the group small because they do not want to attract too much attention. Diana is the brains of the operation, finding a way to get into the ministry where the orbs are being kept. Constanze provides distractions and openings in getting in, and Jasminka is the sharp look out. Akko is there for support and additional man power should something go awry.

The ministry is creepy and more so in the dark in the section where mysterious objects are held that should not, yet do, exist. They prowl its dark depths with cautious eyes and pricked ears and accidentally stumble onto where the orb is. But before Amanda can so much as gleam a sliver of information out of it, dark whirling shadows arise and take form in front of them. The form of three Death Eaters to be exact. She had have known Croix would send her minions to do her dirty deeds.

Even with their masks on, Diana knows who they are. Slytherins all three and one of them her own mother. It hurts to know she is here, that she has turned back to the old ways but Diana lets nothing slip that she knows it's her mother. She can't.

Their eyes meet, emerald narrowed from behind the mask but nothing was said to give away that they knew Diana.

"Hand over the orb, girl who lived, and you may continue living," voiced the first and biggest of the Death Eaters. He extended his hand outwards. "That orb belongs to our Dark Lady."

Amanda is faced with a tough decision, but if she will not know the prophecy than neither shall the Dark Lady. So she slowly extends her hand and it almost seems like she will hand it over before she swiftly drops it and the orb breaks, white mist crawling out.

Now they will never know what was in the prophecy.

"You broke the prophecy!" screeches Diana's mother. And all hell breaks lose. Spells go flying back and forth as everyone ducks for cover. Rows and rows of orbs fall and smash upon the ground coating the ground in misty white. Diana doesn't want to aim and hurt her mother but she doesn't want her mother to hurt her friends either. She is stuck between a rock and a hard place and it does not bond well for anyone involved. Not when they can tell her spells are off.

"Why are you holding back? Roast their dark arts asses!" Amanda howls out, mad on the adrenaline of the fight for life or death.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Diana shouts over the snap and crack of magic hitting and missing.

"Then they'll hurt you!"

And how does Diana explain that they won't, not when all three know her and have been for the most part ignoring her?

Help comes unexpectedly, lead by Ursula herself. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted your word!" she snaps out as she spins out spell after spell in a dazzling array. Who knew she was so quick with the wand? She hits Diana's mother and Diana almost rushes over to her but remembers herself at the last moment. Will mother be fine?

"What were you thinking?" Ursula directs most of her anger out on Amanda, fury in her eyes.

"I was thinking I didn't want their stinking hands on it!"

"And you were going to risk your and your friends lives for it?"

The Death Eaters are pushed back by Ursula and her fellow professors and the ministry is quiet once more except for the tired breathing of the students. They are all quickly whisked back to the school and Amanda is taken into a separate room in which she is scolded. Diana is not worried about what punishment she may receive from the school, but about her mother.

Somehow she does not get into trouble and life goes on, though Amanda is strangely subdued for the remainder of her time walking these halls and when asked what is wrong, will only glare pointedly at the person asking until they back off. Even Akko has no success in getting her to break on what is bothering her.

Exam scores arrive and Diana has gotten all Outstanding's like she knew she would. Akko has barely managed to pass more than four exams but she is happy despite the amount of Troll's she has.

"Thanks for helping me out! I couldn't do as well as I did without your help."

Diana smiles tightly because such grades are abysmal but she will not rain on Akko's parade.

"Let me take you to get a drink at Hogsmeade as thanks," Akko says and they go and get rosy cheeked on butter beer and laughter. It is a day that lifts Diana's spirits which had been heavily under the weather for she knows, she just feels it, something big is brewing on the horizon. Mother has not sent any letter after their encounter in the ministry and that cannot be good.

And then before she can believe it, her fifth year is over. It is time to pack up and head home but she dreads to do so, knowing what it is she knows. Heavy hands tuck her clothes away and heavy feet lead her to the train while a heavy heart says goodbye to her friends. She worries if she will see them again next year. They're faces so alive with joy- with the exception of Sucy's perpetually dead affect- will they be full of terror? Or tears? Of pain?

She worries and worries dreadfully.

She barely has arrived at her house before she is yanked aside by her furious mother who was a bruise running up her arm from that fight.

"What were you doing there?" mother hisses, her words like snakes, poised to strike and poison. There is no question to what she is referring to.

Diana holds herself up straight, filling every crevice of her skin with Slytherin like cunning and smugness. "I was there to make sure that brat didn't get her hands on the prophecy. I had overheard from her that she had a dream about it and was going to seek it out to keep it from the Dark Lady's hands. I figured I shouldn't let that happen and under the guise of her friend went to retrieve it. Of course, my efforts were thwarted and shown to be redundant when it turned out the Death Eaters had come to fetch it." Her mother's eyes rake over her face, searching for any hint of untruth. "I befriended her, mother, just like you told me too."

Satisfied, she nods her head. "Good. You are finally shaping up to how I want you to be. Now, I have someone who wants to meet you." Mother leads the way to a room and opening up the double doors there, reveals a slim figure wearing a short blood red cape with their back to her as they gaze up Diana's late fathers portrait. They turn around slowly, a cup of tea in their hand and Diana's breath freezes as she realizes who it is.

"Hello, Diana, I've heard so much about you. I hope we can find a way to make those wonderful talents of your work with me, and not against me." They're smile is perfectly venomous, speech smooth like silk, and Diana swallows, throat dry. She has just entered a dangerous game, where every single look, action, and thought will be measured out against her. She cannot afford to slip up.

She quickly composes herself even as dread settles into her stomach and lines her bones with steel. "I had heard the rumors, but I did not want to prematurely fill myself with hope. It's good to have you back, Dark Lady." And she bows, Croix's smile widening as she takes in the subservience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Years**

 **Year Six: Diana Cavendish and the Love Spell of Youth**

Diana cannot wait to go to Hogwarts. It will be like a breath of fresh air, it will be like escaping the clutches of a prison. All summer long Death Eaters and Croix have been parading through her house and she has had to be on the best behavior for them. Has to prove to them she is still deeply invested in their issues when all she cares about is putting distance between herself and them.

Her two older sisters are here as well, back from Durmstrong and ready to serve the Dark Lady. They always go off on secretive missions and do not share or even give off a whiff on what they have been doing and Diana's been trying really hard to eavesdrop but everyone here is paranoid and distrusting and use spells to guard their revelations.

So she sits and waits in pretty fear- composed, always so composed and wearing such pretty clothes-, in the shell of willingness she has to uphold for her and her family's sake.

Her initial meeting with Croix was calm, almost like an old friend visiting. The Dark Lady had inquired about Diana's studies, her hobbies, even about her friends. But Diana is well skilled in the art of deception and of tongues sneaking out morsels of information so she knows Croix is merely trying to get a feel on Diana's loyalties, on how much of an asset she will be. And Diana can not underplay her strengths even if dissuading Croix that she will have any use in this movement sounds good. For in truth, showing herself to be useless can only mean she can be cast aside or worse even, killed, for her inability to contribute.

She pleases Croix, given the rise of her lilac brow and after that conversation is wrapped up, no one really bothers Diana until summer is almost over and a request is made of her.

"You will be my eyes and ears in Hogwarts, whose walls are nearly impenetrable. I want you to report to me anything of concern, and when the time calls I will bid you to help me."

Diana nods her head ardently. "You can count on me."

"I hope so," Croix says, tone growing darker. "For it's not your own life you should be worried about but your family's if things go awry."

Diana is shaking on the inside but on the outside she only looks determined to serve her Dark Lady.

Where once she had held excitement for going back to school now she worries, for she has just become a weapon that could hurt them all.

Still, she holds out hope that Croix does not truly intend to use her, that there will be no need for it. But only time will tell.

Instead, she goes and tries to focus on her studies, on catching up with old friends. Her eye lands warily on any Slytherin around her and she cannot help but be reticent around Hannah and Barbara where she had once been open. She has suspicions of their family's involvement with Croix even if the two of them might be innocent as of now.

"Why do you hold your tongue when you speak to us?" Hannah asks, growing tired of Diana's behavior.

"I simply have a lot to think about," she mutters out.

Hannah and Barbara exchange knowing looks. They lower their voices for they are in the common room and who knows which side might be listening. "Is this...is this about your house?"

Diana jerks her head up. "What about it," comes out roughly from her throat, scrapping it almost raw.

They are hesitate to speak but press on, for their concern for her outweighs their fright at being reprimanded by her. "We know your family's gone dark and that you don't seem keen-"

"I'm going to stop you there. Do not talk to me about my family and what they are up to. I do not wish to discuss it," Diana said, slamming her book shut with finality.

"But Diana- we only worry-" Barbara started, watching as Diana rose to her feet and gathered her things.

"Do not worry for me. You insult my intelligence and skills by doing so." And she rushes out, leaving them with their jaws hanging open.

They've grown older now and with the age come responsibilities that Diana wished she didn't have. When she was younger she didn't have to deal with all this heavy dark stuff. All she was expected to do was get good grades, uphold her family name, and deride mudbloods. But not anymore. Now that Croix is here and that Diana is old enough to help, she is expected to do certain things for the dark side.

She writes letters home in code each week to update, but she feels she is only ever letting them down when she cannot find good information. She endeavors to do better because she loves her mother and her sisters no matter what and she wishes no harm to come to them.

Finnelan has been replaced, Holbrooke somehow managing to get her old position back as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Not many know how this happened but Diana is privy to pureblood information and she knows that the Death Eater's had manipulated politics in order to bring the headmistress back. How they did this, Diana does not know, neither does she know why they could possibly want one of the most powerful wizards in the world back in a position of power. Does Holbrooke even know her return was a set up?

Questions boil in Diana like an overheated kettle but she cannot ask them of anyone, or seek answers from anyone.

Growing older brings other changes, more physical changes, to them all.

Diana has always been beautiful but it's this year her beauty becomes more pronounced. She loses her childish edges and grows sharper. She's taller, figure more shapely, breasts bigger and lips plumper. Her hair is long, as long as her waist and the natural blue highlights in them grown bolder. She has no clue why her hair is like this but it runs in her family. Mother says its a gene that only those with true power possess. That the family line is so pure and the magic coursing so strongly to them, that it is physically manifested. Diana wonders if that is true. For those strands of blue feel normal, like any kind of hair.

Amanda becomes taller- the tallest of the group, her long gangly limbs turning toned with Quidditch practice. She cuts her red locks short, short enough that her scalp can be seen through the new cut. When asked why, she said it was time for a change, that she wanted to feel the wind more against her head when she soared above on her broom. But Diana thinks it has more to do with Amanda's newest friend, a girl named Cho Chang. She's Ravenclaw and very reserved and very, very pretty. She makes Amanda blush and forget herself, makes the well coordinated athlete trip over her own shoes.

Sucy is the one who tells them Amanda's been spending more time with her ever since fifth year when they made up Holbrooke's army. It remains to be seen whether something will come out of this. As far as they know Cho has only dated one boy before, which explains Amanda's more masculine look.

Sucy hasn't changed for the most part. She's still dreary and slightly dark looking and her love for mushrooms stays unwaveringly true and loyal. Diana doubts that Sucy will ever find someone she loves as much as them and if the day ever comes than Diana will eat her own witch's hat.

Jasminka slims down and wears her hair in a single braid as opposed to the two she normally had and Constanze has grown as well though she is still the shortest of the group. She's dyed her hair a blonde color for fun's sake and for trying something new but who knows if she will keep up the color.

Lotte has ditched her glasses in favor of getting magical corrective surgery on her eyes. It lessens her nerdy look by twenty percent and it takes a while for Diana to get used to seeing Lotte without those familiar spectacles upon her nose. They gave her character and now she looks more like any generic girl and less like the loyal girl in love with fairy stories that they all know.

Hannah and Barbara don't change much either. They become more interested in dressing nicely and in doing some makeup here and there for class. They've gotten boy crazy and will gush about their weekly crush to Diana who feels oddly out of place. She doesn't seem to be as fascinated with boys as her friend group and she wonders if that is simply because she is more rational and level headed. Or maybe its because she is maturing more slowly.

Akko has gone through the biggest change. Gone is her long hair and that bobbing ponytail that could identify her from a crowd of hundreds. She cuts her hair short- a bob with straight bangs. It compliments her face wonderfully. She has grown taller as well and her figure filled out more, but she is still smaller than Diana and thinner in all regards which is insane considering the amount of food she eats on a daily basis.

When asked about her new hair she simply shrugged and blushed. "I thought it was time for a change," and Diana is pretty sure this new look has something to do with how Diana said she would think Akko would look good in shorter hair but she doesn't say anything to anyone about it.

She just enjoys Akko's new locks during class. The Puff sits three rows in front of her and Diana observes as she twirls a lock of brown hair around her finger when she is deep in thought, or how she bites her her lip when confused, or sneaks in snacks when she gets hungry and thinks the professor will not notice thought they always do and reprimand her. This year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs finally share classes. They have potions as one of them and Diana is honestly relieved by this change. She was tired of always sharing classes with Gryffindors. It only ramped up the tension between the two houses. She knew the professors knew the two houses didn't really get along so why would they continue putting them together was beyond her.

During potions one day professor Badcock announces that they will be making Amortentia that will reveal what they love in the form of scents. They work diligently on their potions and when Diana finishes hers it reveals the smell of mint, butter beer, of herbs and freshly cut grass. All things she knows are associated with Akko and her face pales as she sways, dizzy with the knowledge. She grips her desk and her friends notice right away.

"Are you okay?" Hannah's hand is ready on her back and Diana nods as she closes her eyes. But she is not. She swore to herself she wouldn't let this happen. She could already hear mother's voice in her head, hear her deride her. Not only was Akko a Hufflepuff but she was a muggle born too! And the fact she was a girl- even worse off. No wonder Diana had no interest in those boys. She was already crushing on someone, someone she shouldn't be crushing on.

She can't allow this to go any further but part of her doesn't want to believe she could be in love with Akko. She might just cherish the things Akko had given her- it doesn't mean she's necessarily in love with Akko herself.

Yes, that must be the case. The panic in Diana subsides for now and she pushes the matter to the back of her head. So wrapped up she is in her own dilemmas that she misses Akko's own problem. The poor girl took one whiff of her potion and flushed a deep red, casting a sneaky glance at Diana.

"What does your potion smell like?" Lotte asks and Akko shakes her head.

"Like nothing. Just my favorite foods."

Lotte arches a brow at Akko and notices her flushed state but doesn't say more on it. Akko will tell her with time once she figures things out for herself.

And there is a lot to deal with this year. Not only raging hormones, the fear of Croix on the loose, but also with the mystery of the Half blood princess. Akko stumbles across the princess's old textbook where there are cheats on how to make better potions inscribed between the text pages. "Who could this be?" Akko asks. "Do you think it's a half-blood?"

"I don't know, but we can figure that out. We don't have anything else to do," Amanda says but before she can be much use Holbrooke sweeps her up and takes her on super secret student professor business that Amanda remains tight lipped about even when her friends notice she comes back with scratches and bruises and this haunted look in her eyes. Holbrooke is no better off but she is one of the world's best witches so they know she can handle her own. They are worried about Amanda.

"What is going on?" Akko bursts out angrily when Amanda is too tired to go to class and misses the whole day, sleeping off the majority of a curse she absorbed on her latest secret mission.

"It's none of your concern," Amanda snarls and retreats, hides from her friends. She hasn't been this moody and withdrawn ever since fifth year when she shared dreams with Croix. The friends were at a loss. They ask professor Ursula for advice and the woman pales at hearing this, pain clear in her eyes. "I'll talk to her and see what I can come up with."

So they let the professor handle this because if she got Akko out of her funk than she can do the same with Amanda. But their hope is dashed when she comes back fruitless. "I'm afraid its out of my scope. The headmistress says Amanda is on a quest that will save our future. One that only the girl who lived can do and we mustn't stick our noses into it."

"That's bullshit!" Akko explains and they all wince at her cursing but they are too defeated to do anything about it. They are powerless until Diana suggests- "research. Let's find out on our own what the headmistress is up to with Amanda."

They agree to it, all working hard to piece together clues and any other scraps of information they can gather. It takes them three months of sneaking around, of underhanded tactics, to finally achieve their conclusion. Amanda and Holbrooke are hunting down Horcruxes in order to weaken Croix from being able to fall back on them should she die once more. This is good news. It means Croix will be weakened and Diana won't have to live up to her destiny to help the Dark Lady simply because of her blood line and her mother's power hungry social ladder climbing. She would sacrifice her own daughters to get to where she wanted.

But it's bad news for Amanda because she has to bear the brunt of this, of saving the world once more. Yet, she won't allow them to help her outright, so they have to be clever about it. Leaving her extra food, checking in on her at night, even giving her the answers to homework problems she struggles with.

If she notices these efforts she says nothing about them, too wrapped up in her inner world. Even Cho isn't able to drag Amanda from her tortured inner thoughts and for the first time Diana feels pity for Amanda, for her enemy turned frenemy. Amanda has a great destiny to deal with, almost like Diana has herself, except Amanda is a representative of good, has the whole world watching her successes and failures. Diana will have no one but the shadows to greet her.

The school year drags on and the wizarding world gets anxious. Croix's minions are on the move and no one knows what exactly they are up to. The ministry of magic is useless, half of them still refusing to believe Croix is back, and the other half powerless to do anything of value.

Diana begins to receive encrypted letters from her mother, informing her of the cause and of what Diana's step sisters are up to. Mother urges that soon it shall be Diana's turn to add to the prestigious mantel of her dark legacy and that she will notify her when the Dark Lady shall need her.

That sets a lump in Diana's stomach that doesn't go away for days on end, and that only intensifies when she walks through the shadows in Hogwart's hallways.

There is no use worrying over it, not when it will do her no good. So she throws herself into her work, into solving who is the half blood princess and in trying to understand the new relationship that has sprouted between her and Akko.

This year Akko has started to kiss Diana. They're small kisses really, not out of the ordinary between friends. She's given them to Lotte and Amanda so why should this be different? Except Diana knows deep in her gut that it is different. Akko's kisses towards them are on the cheek and in greeting. When Akko kisses Diana it's in good bye, when they are parting ways. Like she wants to take something of Diana's before she leaves in order to tide her over until their next meeting. When Akko kisses Diana it's when she thinks she's done something cute. Like sneeze too many times, or bring Akko a cup of hot tea while she's busy studying.

She kisses Diana in several places too. Not just the cheek but the back of her hand, her nose, the top of her forehead. And it makes Diana feel like a ticking bomb. Each kiss drags her nearer and nearer to exploding and she doesn't know what will happen when she does. She tries to fight it, but she can't say no to Akko because she'll be sad and that would break Diana's heart.

So Diana ticks and ticks until finally she can't hold it in anymore.

Their first shared kiss is witnessed between the pages of books. In a row out of sight in the library. Diana, the taller of the two had reached up to get a book for Akko when she saw the brunette struggling to get it, short of climbing the shelves themselves. So she'd reached over her head and Akko turned around to happily receive it, gifting Diana with a soft kiss on the forehead as thanks and before Diana knows it, she's got Akko pinned to the bookcase, hands by her head, lips on her lips.

For a long time they stay frozen like that, Diana's heart thumping in her ears as she internally panics over what has happened. Why did she do this? Will Akko be disgusted with her?

But slowly by slowly she feels Akko's lips moving, kissing back, encouraging, and Diana sighs happily before leaning in more, kissing harder. The book between them drops from Akko's hands as the brunette wraps hands around Diana's slender hips and pulls her in tighter.

Diana's kisses are needy, wanting love because she is so starved for it. And Akko gives it to her. When they finally pull apart they are both breathless, cheeks flushed.

And they don't ever talk about it.

Akko goes back to kissing Diana on the cheek, on the back of her hand, even on the top of her head and again Diana builds and builds until she breaks and has to kiss Akko.

Their second kiss is under a tree. Hogwarts is in the deep clutches of fall and the tree they sit under to do their work is bare, with only a few leaves still clinging to it's branches. They're sitting side to side, so Diana has to lean in to press her lips against Akko's. It almost gives Akko enough time to turn her face away, to avoid the kiss if she wants to, not like the first time when it happened without warning, and caught them both off guard. She doesn't turn away, just stays put, eyes wide in wonder and maybe even anticipation? Both of their eyes slip closed as Diana's lips near and then they're kissing, so sweetly and softly.

They stay that way regrettably for only a short period of time, because they are all too well aware that someone could spot them and for some reason these kisses feel like they should be bottled up, hidden away from prying eyes. And Diana is scared. Scared of what emotions lay in her heart and that are surfacing bit by bit until she won't be able to hold them back.

They pull apart, cheeks flushed even in the chill weather and a cool wind shakes some leaves onto them.

They look into each others eyes, both too afraid or unsure to talk about this. Akko smiles, brushes a leaf out of Diana's hair and then goes back to reading her book like nothing happened.

The third time it happens, it's on a broom. Akko is terrible at flying, but tests are coming up and she needs to be able to pass them in order to get a broom license. So Diana devotes some of her afternoon time to Akko, patiently teaching her over and over again how to steadily hold the broom, how to command it not with big overt actions but small tugs of her wrist which are far less likely to tip her over.

Diana enjoys spending time like this with Akko. She knows she's distanced herself from the others. But Hannah and Barbara remind her too much of the mess of her own family, Amanda reminds her too much of the impending betrayal Diana will afford them, and the others she was merely acquaintances with, so she has no imperative need to seek them out.

With Akko, she can just forget about everything for a second. Forget her pureblood status, her grades, her problems- she's just a normal teenage girl with Akko and it makes her happy to be normal for once.

These after school flying lessons continue well on for a good three weeks, Diana nearly dedicating every evening to Akko. Her social habits have started to mainly consist of Akko and it might not be healthy to rely so heavily on one person but Diana can't stomach looking Slytherins in the eye, or even Gryffindors. She doesn't trust the green and silver house because she is paranoid, paranoid that they know what fate has befallen her family and are going to use it against her as blackmail material. And for the red and gold house, she is worried for them, because she knows a lot of students families there will be sitting targets for Croix's anger but Diana cannot do anything to help them and the guilt eats up at her.

Akko doesn't notice Diana's agitated state because Diana is only Diana next to her, and not Diana of house of Cavendish, most noble line of wizards and witches. She is not Diana second in the school in her studies. She is not Diana the heiress of Slytherin. She is a teenager rapidly falling for what might be her only friend.

Diana knows there are so many reasons not to go on with this. She needs to distance herself from Akko, forget about her even. But she can't, not when it looks like Akko might care for her that way too.

And when they kiss their third time, with Diana flying leisurely next to Akko on her broom, their kiss in midair and linking them together as the wind blows through their hair, as the stars shine above, Diana decides they need to address this before things get out of hand.

"Akko, what are we doing?" the wind almost snatches Diana's words from her mouth.

Akko shrugs, fear of being rejected glowing in her eyes. "We can be whatever you want to be."

"Akko..." Diana sighs because the girl normally goes after whatever she wants with determination and not indifference. "We need to talk about this. I care for you as a friend and I don't want things to get muddled between us."

Akko nods her head stiffly, looks straight ahead. "They won't. Don't worry." And then she flies on ahead before circling around. "I'm going to bed. It's late."

A lump stands in Diana's throat. Somehow Akko has taken this the wrong way- had misinterpreted what Diana was going to say. "Akko, wait!" She calls out but Akko doesn't wait to listen and Diana doesn't have the strength in her to go flying after her. Maybe this misunderstanding is for the best. That way, when trouble starts, Akko won't be caught in the cross-hairs.

They purposefully do not cross paths with each other for a good two months. Fall turns into a bitter winter, or maybe it just feels more bitter because she cannot turn to anyone now and she spends most of her days locked in her room, studying and studying, and dreading letters from her mother.

Akko is also affected by the cold distance between her and Diana. Diana doesn't even try to explain anything or alleviate the situation. Akko's friends begin to notice. "What's wrong Akko?" Lotte asks in the common room one day.

Akko merely shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about it- not with them. Not when Lotte has a budding romantic pen pal and Sucy has her love for mushrooms. Akko's own heart feels like it will cave in on her. She didn't know she was in love with Diana until the blonde had put a stop to everything they'd been doing, until she insisted they would be friends.

Akko wanted to be friends with her, but she also wanted more. She had smelled Diana's scent in the Amortentia. Her strong, expensive perfume, the conditioner she used for her hair. Even the smell of parchment that Diana used to write her essays on. She had been confused and overwhelmed but talking to professor Ursula had cleared some things up. So Akko decided to see if her feelings were true. If she actually had a crush on Diana.

She gave her little kisses here and there and each time she left one, she craved to leave more and more, and even one on Diana's lips but she held herself back because she didn't think Diana would like her. After all, what was Akko compared to Diana? Diana was so great and nice and Akko was just someone plain and ordinary who couldn't even fly a broom like a proper witch.

But then Diana had surprised them both and kissed Akko on the lips. And it had been so nice.

Akko was tempted to squeal out loud but she held back because she didn't know if Diana had made a mistake or if Diana was testing her. So she swallowed her feelings down and pretended nothing had happened. But then it happened again, and then a third time. Maybe it was possible Diana had feelings for her. Liked her more than a friend. Akko wasn't going to push her to say it though, she was just happy with what they had. With taking it slow.

But Diana had then said all that and Akko supposed they might as well go back to being friends. She'd known sooner or later that the wonderful bubble between them would pop and Diana would come to her sense. So Akko agreed. They could be friends. And she could be happy even with that.

But she couldn't.

She really couldn't be happy with just being friends.

Not when she had gotten a taste of Diana's lips. She tasted like mint, all cool and sweet. And her lips were soft and they made Akko's heart race. Thus, Akko avoided her. It hurt too much to be around her and not able to kiss her like she used to.

Instead, Akko focuses on solving the riddle of who is the half blood princess. Lotte and Sucy join in this adventure, one that is surprisingly tame considering what they used to get up to. And in the end, it all leads to Chariot. The missing witch is a half blood princess. None of them know what to do with the information because it's not helpful towards anything, merely towards sating their curiosity. It does however inform them that the witch they knew was not a pureblood like everyone thought.

Akko thinks back on her, on Chariot, Croix's mortal enemy, and she wonders, what happened to her? Did Croix kill her? Scare her away? Magic her away? No one knows because Chariot disappeared the same night as Croix died. It's a mystery and no one has the answer to it, except maybe Croix herself.

The divide between Akko and Diana remains and while Akko strives to see if she can make anything of Croix's or Chariot's past by digging deep, Diana waits and waits with baited breath. And then she gets the letter, with the special code word in it that signals it is time. Feeling like she's going to be sick, Diana follows their instructions and in the room of requirement sets up a portal in the vanishing cabinet inside.

The knowledge of what is going to happen settles heavily on her stomach and she almost turns tail and runs several times but she bites her cheek and pushes on knowing that failure is not an option. She bids her time after the portal is set up and the first one through is Croix, her cape swishing around her. "Good job, Diana. You do your family proud."

"Thank you, Dark Lady," Diana bows even as her muscle in her body protests against it. A line of Death Eater's follow after Croix, faces no doubt leering under their masks. Diana furtively searches to make sure none of them are her mother or sister. She is relieved to see none are.

"Diana, you may retire back to your chambers. We wouldn't want anyone suspecting you of conspiring with us," Croix instructs and Diana bows once more, nearly running away with relief but with guilt lodged permanently in her stomach. She runs to her room and dives under the covers. She lays there for a while, not knowing what to do. She let Death Eater's into the castle. She was going to get others hurt. She didn't even know what they were here for!

She throws the covers back. She can't lay here and do nothing but neither can she do something. Her mind whirls hopefully to one person she can always count on. Her feet find a way to Akko's dorm, hand knocking hard. Akko opens the door up a moment later, shock on her face.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Akko hesitantly asks, not knowing where they stand right now. Akko knows Diana is aware of Akko purposefully avoiding her after their miscommunication.

"Akko, I've done a terrible thing," Diana panics, straight to the point, and seeing the panic in Diana's usually clear blue eyes makes Akko push aside their differences, their hurts, and want to help her.

"What, what happened?" Akko asks, tugging her shirt to her chest in worry.

For once in her life Diana is not articulate in describing what has occurred. And she does not have time to get into detail, just has to hope Akko will reserve judgement until later. "There are Death Eater's in the castle and they need to be stopped."

"We have to get the professors!"

"No," Diana grasps Akko's hand before she can run out the door. "You can't tell the professors."

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"There is no us. I can't be seen...helping you."

"Why?" Akko doesn't understand anything. Why is Diana behaving so oddly?

"Just...I can't. Not with this," Diana shakes her head, can't look Akko in the eyes. A chilling thought strikes Akko's heart, a thought that explains Hannah's and Barbara's concerns, that explains the long silences between Diana and Akko.

"You've gone dark."

Diana winces at this and shakes her head. "We don't have time for this. You need to stop them."

There are so many questions, so many why's to ask, but there isn't time. They will have to wait. Akko swallows down her disappointment at Diana and shifts her mind to her heroic mode. "How will I stop them? I'm only one!"

"I...I don't know how- but no one can know about them here. They need to be stopped."

Diana knows she is asking the insane of Akko- how can one girl stop trained killers? But she insanely trusts Akko to be able to remedy this. For she has seen Akko come out of situations were the odds were so stacked against her it seemed like she'd never make it out alive but she did every time and with stunning results. They need that dumb luck right now. That sheer will of Atsuko Kagari. "Diana- just tell me this...did you let them in?" Akko stares at Diana and it's hard to know what she's thinking in this moment.

"I didn't have a choice." Diana's voice is quiet and soft. The darkness has infested her family like a vine and wrapped them all up in a stranglehold that is slowly leeching life from them all, and Diana feels helpless to escape it. Akko is the sunlight that might remedy that. That might offer her up a chance of keeping alive for a little longer before the vine consumed them all.

Akko's face impossibly remains passive, which is a great feat considering her usual expressiveness. It makes Diana cringe to know what emotion Akko is so ardently hiding. Disgust? Hatred? Fear?

"Okay, I'm going to go stop the mess you made," Akko's tone is harsher than usual and Diana's heart wilts at that.

"What will you do?"

Akko pauses Diana here with an icy look. "Can I trust you? Or will you blab it to the other side?"

Diana winces at Akko's sudden animosity but she figures it's warranted. "I never meant to do this, and there's more to it than this. I'll explain everything, I promise."

Akko shakes her head. "Just go and leave me to deal with this." She closes the door on Diana's face and Diana trudges down the dark and empty hall feeling more alone than ever before.

Akko quickly scraps together a rescue party with Amanda. Using the red haired witch's broom and the guise of her cloak of invisibility they snoop around the darkened castle until they hear aggravated shouts. That must be where the Death Eater's went- all to headmistress Holbroke's office.

Worry is clear on Amanda's face because she's the closet one out of them all to Holbroke and she doesn't want harm to come to her, not when Holbroke knows so much about Amanda's history that she has not imparted yet. They quietly float up to the ceiling and watch from their perch there, anxious but not wanting to strike until the moment is ripe. A scene unfolds underneath them.

"Where is she?" Croix growls out. "Where are you hiding her?"

"Who?" Holbrooke asks, calm even with the wand against her neck.

"You know who I'm speaking of. Don't play coy."

"I am getting older, dear. My mind is not what it used to be." Holbrooke gets a sharp jab in the neck for that.

"Where is she? I know you hie her somewhere, I know you helped her escape!" Croix practically screams.

"And what do you intend to do with her?" Holbrooke calmly asks.

"That is none of your business. Now tell me where she is or my Death Eaters will go around and start killing off students."

That finally breaks the calm on Holbrooke's face. Anger mars her features. "You wouldn't dare."

Croix leans in, flashes her sharp teeth, too blinding. "I would." She whispers.

And now is Amanda's and Akko's chance to turn the tides against croix in their favor. " _Stupefy!"_ they shout out from their perch on Amanda's broom from under the invisibility cloak and knock out two of Croix's Death Eaters, leaving only her and three others.

"What is going on?" one of them hiss out, as they draw their wands.

"Where did it come from?"

"Just get whatever it is, you idiots!" Croix snarls out, momentarily distracted. Holbrooke takes this chance to knee Croix into the gut, bending the taller woman over with a gasp while simultaneously knocking the wand from her hand. Then the headmistress uses that discarded wand to hold Croix at wand point. But the Dark Lady still has Holbrooke's own wand on her. They've exchanged wands, her holding the white ebony wand and Holbrooke holding the obsidian black wand. They circle each other like caged predators, not one of them casting their first spell just yet.

Meanwhile the three Death Eaters are aiming blindly to thwart Amanda and Akko but the two girls are out of their reach. They shower down blasters and stunners and raise confusion. And just when the Death Eaters think to shoot up, Amanda and Akko are hovering behind them and casting spells on them there. The battle is too easy and soon they are all knocked out, leaving only Croix and Holbrooke. Holbrooke tries to disarm Croix to get her wand back but Croix is too fast. She forces up a shield, and noting that her followers are out cold, turns into black smoke and flies away.

Akko feels alive, having faced down Death Eater's and survived. It was a good thing she had taken all those extra lessons on flying with Diana.

She and Amanda high five and then land the broom next to Holbrooke who smiles gently at them as if knowing who they already are before they take off the cloak.

"Thank you, my dears," she hugs them warmly.

Holbrooke is safe, for now. They're all safe, for now. Because they saw the threat upfront. Croix in all her glory is alive and on her way to reclaiming her dark empire. Holbrooke pulls Amanda aside at this and talks things over with her. Things that Akko only catches certain phrases of as she waits outside for Amanda. Phrases like 'elder wand' and 'invisibility cloaks' and 'horcruxes' and 'deathly hallows'. It all sound ominous and Akko shudders to think of the great destiny Amanda has on her shoulders. Akko knows better than to ask when Amanda leaves Holbrooke's office looking ten shades paler. She just holds her friends hand and squeezes tightly.

Diana drops by a week later to Akko's room, looking anxious and out of place. She shuffles in the doorway, head which is normally held up high and proud, bowed down with shame. "So...how did it go?"

"They're in custody, the captured Death Eater's. And no one got hurt."

Diana breathes out a heavy sigh of relief. She was being eaten up by guilt. She knew it had ended well, but she wanted to hear it from Akko's mouth that all had been well.

"Are you going to tell me?" Akko asks, eyes glimmering with hurt. "Are you going to tell me why you went dark?"

Diana shakes her head here. "I don't want to get you involved in my issues. It's something personal."

Akko takes Diana's hands in hers. "I only wish to help you. Not to harm you."

"You wouldn't understand it. No one does. I'm doing this to protect the ones I love," Diana whispers and turns from Akko so that the brunette will not see the pain on Diana's face. She wished there was a different way to protect her family. She wishes there was, but there isn't. Not when you're a Slytherin. "Have a good summer, Akko." Because Diana knows her own summer will not be good.

"Diana..." Akko sighs out at her retreating friend's back, frustrated with the blonde heiress. Why is she acting so self sacrificing. Like no one will understand her? Akko had been horrified to find out Diana had gone dark but given enough time to think about it, she realized she didn't care. Diana was smart, she must have a reason for doing it. And now Akko knew that reason and her heart bled for Diana. Bled for how close they had once been only now for a canyon to have grown in between them.

How could they repair things? Diana didn't even seem to want to repair them. "Have a good summer too," Akko said solemnly and shut the door, before sliding down it and curling her knees up to her chest. Where had things gone wrong this year?

Maybe the summer would repair them?

One could hope.

Yet, as Akko headed back home with Sucy and Lotte, heavy rain clouds hung over the whole of London, and whatever hope Akko had was washed away in the torrential downpour that soaked everything thoroughly with gloom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Years**

 **Year Seven: Diana Cavendish and the Horcruxes**

 _A/N: This chapter took me longer than I would have liked to write out, but at least it's finally out. And more good news is, the epilogue after this is already written out so no more long wait._

Everything changed.

Everything changed for Diana in her last year of Hogwarts. And it wasn't for the better.

The Death Eaters had grown more powerful and over the summer they had entered the ministry, killed the current minister, and overthrown the government, making wizarding society without a higher power to govern over them. Not only that but they had chased out one of the more powerful wizards that could stop them, Holbrooke, from Hogwarts and now the school was left without a headmistress to protect it. In it's stead, Croix took the mantle, placing insufferable rules on those who attended the school still.

Diana was one of those still attending the school and despite being spared most of the time against cruel and unusual punishments by the Death Eater staff, she wasn't happy and she was in a perpetual state of fear and caution. Akko and her friends weren't part of the student body who returned and Diana felt this was a safer option. With Akko's muggle born status, only horrors could await her down the no longer safe halls.

Diana did still worry about her friend, because the outside world wasn't any safer now, in a heightened state, like a powder keg waiting for one wrong thing to set it off. Diana tried looking for traces of Akko in the news, worried for her. But nothing came up. She could not even hear a sliver of information from the Death Eaters. It seemed Akko was not high on their list of priorities. But Amanda was. As the girl who lived, she could bring actual trouble to Croix. And the woman wanted her captured as soon as possible. Diana worried for Amanda, biting the pads of her nails until they bleed. She wished she could help Amanda somehow. Send her even a message. But she knew the woman would not trust her. And so all she could do was listen in to reports not for her, hoping and wishing that Amanda would get away with her dangerous endeavors.

Diana's once safe haven was now infested with what she had once tried to evade countless times. But she had no where else to turn. Her home life was in the cold clutches of evil, her school life was in the cold clutches of evil, and almost all her friends had fled. Only Hannah and Barbara stood by her side, but only because they were lost in this world gone mad and she was their rock, though she herself felt like she was sinking in deep dark waters and barely keeping afloat.

Amanda, Lotte and Sucy had disappeared somewhere over the summer and if rumors would have it, they were on the hunt for Horcruxes, magical objects that could stop Croix's rise to power. And the only reason Diana knew this was because Croix herself had approached Diana with wishes for the blonde haired girl to fetch them for her.

"Horcruxes are very important because they hold the user's soul in them. It allows the user to come back from the dead if they so wish, many upon many times. And I cannot have them falling into the wrong hands. You are a bright girl, Diana. Help me solve the riddles of where the Horcruxes are and you will be rewarded handsomely for your service to the cause," Croix had offered, though it really wasn't an offer but a command. Diana nodded her head, unable to refuse it.

"Do not breathe a word of this to anyone else. You must work on this, solely by yourself. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Diana nodded her head solemnly.

"I have some information that might aid you in finding them. And do hurry. I fear the Chosen one and her crew may have already found one. They must find no more."

With that urgency, Diana sets to work, many sleepless nights awaiting her. She knows she cannot fail; that is not even an option right now. But she cannot help but worry. Will harm come to Amanda and her crew? Croix has sent Death Eaters out to look for them. Surely they must be in danger. Diana only hopes that they are working with Holbrooke and that she can help them somehow.

Even Akko, Sucy and Lotte are not here. Which is for the better. Muggle borns are not being treated at all kindly and Akko would have been downright tormented for her status. But Diana wishes she knew where the brunette was. She misses her terribly and with the way they left before the summer, her heart aches to repair matters.

But all that she has left now are her books and her secret quest. And professor Ursula, who she confides in.

"You know what you must truly do when you get the Horcruxes. You must destroy them. It is the right thing to do," the professor urges her.

"But how can I destroy them?"

"One has already been destroyed, do you not know it?"

Diana's eyes widen with this knowledge. She had not known.

"Which one?" She knows there are seven. And that they've been put into objects that have meaning to the user.

"The diary. It was used to open the chamber of secrets and when the snake was destroyed, Holbrooke took the diary as well and destroyed it. So there are only six left."

Six. That makes things a bit easier. But now she has to tell Croix the bad news.

So she steels herself, makes up a fib as to why she knows this for she does not want to implicate Ursula, and goes to Croix.

The woman is standing in front of the window, gazing over Hogwart's grounds which are turning brown with the up coming winter.

"Bad news, my dark lady. One of the Horcruxes has been destroyed."

When Croix does not turn around or even flinch, Diana repeats her words thinking the woman has not heard. And she adds a little bit on.

"The Diary. It was the one who was destroyed."

At last Croix turns around and there is no ire on her face like would have been expected. "That means there are only six more to hunt down."

"You are not upset?" Diana asks, shocked by this. She had expected a more visceral reaction.

"Well, we cannot do anything about it since it was years ago this happened. What we can do is focus on the rest." Still, Croix is too calm as she says this.

"And that is where I hit a wall, dark lady," Diana said as respectfully as she could. "The Horcruxes...I try to find them according to important things for you but I cannot."

"My dear," Croix says, leaning in over the desk. Her office is silent- colorless. When she took Holbrooke's office, she removed any traces of the previous woman. There are no portraits, no candies on the desk, and no warmth to be had. This is a place not for a nice chat but for calculating decisions to be made. "We aren't looking for _my_ Horcruxes," she hisses out, quietly, like she is worried someone might hear. But who is more dangerous than her? Who does she fear more?

This revelation shocks Diana. "What do you mean not your Horcruxes? Who elses are we looking for?"

"A man by the name of Tom Riddle, though he prefers being called Voldemort," Croix says quietly, pacing back over to the window, hands behind her back. There is silence. Tense silence between them, Diana too afraid to even breathe as she waits on Croix's next move. If this was chess, than Croix has put Diana in check and she knows not what else to do. But to await the following blow, only able to predict where else this might go.

Who is this man Croix speaks of? And what does he have to do with the war?

Croix breathes out, tenses her shoulders. "Diana, what I am going to tell you only few people know. Very few. My closest confidants."

"Then why tell me?" Diana asked, rude in how she blurted this out, but needing to know.

"Because you might be the hope of the future of this world. Of this war," was the grave reply.

Diana felt dread settle into her stomach and felt a heavy weight descend upon her shoulders.

"Why me?"

"You are a bright witch for your age and your heart is in the right place. That is why you must hunt down the Horcruxes and have them destroyed. Trust no one. Not even professor Ursula who has been helping you."

How did Croix know that? Diana had been extra careful to make sure no one was following her out of the office!

Diana nodded her head. This was a lot to take in, a lot to even do, but if it could stop this war? If it could save her friends and her family? Then she would do it without a doubt. She raised her chin up, eyes flinty and hard.

"That's the Cavendish spirit," Croix murmured, turning from the window. "And now, what next I will tell you, stays in the confines of this room. You are not to repeat it to anyone, even under pain of death."

Diana swallowed harshly at this, but allowed herself to sit as Croix sat back down behind her desk, steepling her fingers together. Then, they talked.

* * *

It's pouring outside and Amanda watches in gloom as the grass turns into mud and the stream swells with water. Her breath curls around her mouth and nose like ghosts as she sits huddled under her blanket, staring out from the opening in their large tent.

They've been camping out for months and on the run, having dropped out of school. Hogwarts is over run with Death Eater's and she worries for her friends there, but she needed to escape or else she would have been killed on the spot by Croix. At least this way, once she destroys the Horcruxes, than she and the rest of the army can attack Hogwarts and fight the Death Eater's off all in one place.

"You want some soup?" Jasminka asks and Amanda shakes her head. She is too cold, too tired to do this. Bags under her eyes and ribs sticking out. It's all taking a toll on her when no one thought her unflappable attitude would fail. But Holbrooke is missing and she has no idea what to do next. She knows that three Horcruxes have been destroyed. One was the diary, destroyed by the basilik's own tooth, the other the basilisk they had unknowingly had killed, and the last the ring, which Amanda had destroyed in sixth year with Holbrooke, watching the headmistress gulp down cup after cup of poisonous liquid in order to fetch it before it was also destroyed with a basilisk tooth. How weak and frail the older woman had been in her arms as she'd held her up. How she had begged for mercy. For Amanda to stop pouring the drink in, but Amanda had powered through, knowing this had to be done.

It had hurt her to see her headmistress like this and a tear had escaped her eye.

But they don't have the headmistress anymore for advice, she gone into hiding to escape being captured. And they don't have the tooth to destroy Horcruxes. It's inside the school and until then, the locket they have found so far will have to hang around their necks.

It's evil. Amanda can feel the evil dripping off of it and it chills her to her core. She's unable to sleep properly, to eat properly, or even to function properly. But she knows enough that they must take turns wearing it, and when she gets too crabby, it's time to switch the locket over. All of them bear the burden of it, but Amanda is the more drained by it.

Jasminka has lost weight, lost her appetite, and her look of happiness. Her pigtails droop with sadness and she doesn't make jokes as much.

Constanze has always been quiet- never speaking a word. But whereas she had been able to communicate with the liveliness of her body language, now it too was subdued. Lethargic, unenthused, and half hearted. Even she hadn't tinkered or made an invention in a long time.

"We need to find something that can destroy the locket. Something else besides the tooth," Amanda intones. They had been brainstorming ways into the school but had come up blank. Keeping in touch with Cho had revealed that it was very well guarded and there was no way for them to get in. It also showed that the students were suffering under the oppression there. Amanda needed to go and save them. But she couldn't until she had destroyed all the Horcruxes. Only then would Croix be able to be destroyed.

A loud shout drew her attentions to look to her left. She could make out three figures at the head of the chase, running and slipping through the rain as spells were flung at them. Amanda stood up, the blanket slipping off of her shoulders. Was that...?

She narrowed her eyes, coming closer to the invisible magical barrier that protected her and the tent from sight or other spells that could find them. So far it had kept them safe.

As the running figures go closer, Amanda's eyes widened in shock. She stumbled back to her tent, yelling inside it. "Jasminka, Constanze, we've got company!"

The girls startled from where one had been eating the soup and the other was was pouring over books. They rushed out, wands at the ready. Their eyes too widened when they saw who was there.

With Amanda at the head of the charge, they exited their safe bubble and began flinging spells. "Akko, Sucy, Lotte! Duck!" Amanda hollered out.

"Amanda? Where did you come from?" Akko gasped as the trio appeared in front of her, but thinking quickly, Sucy grabbed her and pulled her down, Lotte dropping to the muddy ground too.

The two Death Eater's behind them did not see Amanda and her team coming and were hit in the face by stupefy's. They were knocked out cold, sprawling onto their backs.

The three running girls got up, Akko zooming forwards and hugging Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze to her. "It's so good to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here. We thought the Death Eater's got you," Amanda extracted herself from the hug. "Come with us. Tell us what's happening."

They all walked back into Amanda's safe bubble, Jasminka serving Akko and her group some hot soup. The three of them ate it gratefully. They looked worse for the wear. Clothes torn and dirty. Face gaunt and hair a mess.

Amanda waited patiently for them to finish eating, Akko demanding thirds and even fifths. At last when she finished she leaned back, burping loudly. "Man, that was good. I haven't ate properly in ages."

"Akko, what happened? What's going on?" Amanda asks.

Akko pats her full belly and slumps back, eyes going back in time as she tells her story. "We had to run from Hogwarts. From the Death Eaters. They're hunting down muggleborns."

"Of course," Amanda spits out, disgusted but not surprised.

"And Sucy and Lotte wanted to come with me. They figured we could collect the Horcruxes and stop Croix."

Amanda straightens her spine, alertness on her face. "How do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"I found them by accident when pursuing knowledge," Sucy explains.

"And we found the first one and then destroyed it," Akko explained proudly, nodding her head.

"It was an accident. We didn't mean to find it. But we came across some Death Eater's and over heard that there was this strange object at one of the shady safe houses they had been staying at, which had been a pureblood's place. We interrogated them and found out more details before impersonating them and getting in there, to snag the necklace," Lotte continued.

"But how did you destroy it? They're so hard to destroy," Amanda said, impressed thus far. She never thought they would know of such a thing, much less take action against it. For the longest time, the girl who lived thought she was mainly alone in this endeavor.

"The sword of Gryffindor," Akko said casually.

"The sword!" Amanda's eyes bulged out. "I thought it was only a myth!"

"It was not, apparently. It can appear to those in need and to those who are worthy of it. So that night while we were camping out on the streets, I found it lying under a bench and took it and used it to destroy the Horcrux," Akko said with a nod of her head.

"And do you have it now? I have a Horcrux with me and I need it destroyed," Amanda said.

"Of course." Akko nodded her head. "That means we're closer to destroying however many Horcruxes there are."

"No, it means, once we destroy the locket, they'll only be two left."

Akko blinked in shock as did her two friends.

"Only two left? So there are only four in total?" Lotte asked. Suddenly things did not seem as ominous.

"No, there were seven," Amanda explained. "But the others were all destroyed steadily and through other means," Amanda took the locket off her neck and threw it on the ground. "Have at it, Akko. The pleasure is all yours." For Amanda could not wield the blade. If she had been worthy it would have showed up by now for her.

They all cleared the space, leaving Akko standing by the locket which looked so innocent on the floor. Akko took out her wand and her purse and did a magical resizing spell, drawing out a small needle that gradually grew bigger and turned into a sword. _The_ sword.

She grasped the hilt in her hands, the sword nearly dwarfing her with it's size. And it looked so heavy and yet Akko's arms did not tremble as she hefted it up and brought the blade down on the locket.

Unearthly screams echoed from it, making Akko's face turn ashen when smoke emerged from it. But not just any kind of smoke. Smoke that began to take on human form.

"I don't love you Akko. I never did," a fake Diana spoke. She giggled, an eerie sound that was not natural. That she would never do. "Honestly, how could I? You're nothing but a mud blood."

Akko felt her conviction waver. Felt the blood drain from her face. Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Sucy and Lotte all gave each other odd looks. What was happening? And why did it affect Akko so much?

"And your kisses were terrible," continued to sneer the fake Diana.

 _Kisses?_ Everyone else thought. What exactly was Diana getting at?

Amanda was the first to shake out of this. She figured what it was the locket was doing. Eating away at Akko's insecurities. The locket had done the same to Amanda. Made her feel worthless and stupid and like giving up. She didn't know what the deal between Akko and Diana was, but it wasn't important now.

"Akko, don't waver now!" Amanda's strong voice inspired Akko to look up at her, eyes joyless and face marred with worry.

"But..." she trailed off, uncertainty on her face.

"That's not the real Diana. Whatever magic is at work is trying to stop you from cleaving the locket in half. Don't let it get to you. _You're_ strong. Whatever you have with Diana _is_ strong. She doesn't truly think this about you. Don't listen to the locket!"

"You're not to me. I could never love you!" Diana said, her smoke form curling evilly. "And they certainly won't love you when they find out what kind of a sick freak you are. A mud blood pathetically in love with a pureblood!"

 _In love?_ The words jolted through the friend group. Suddenly everything made more sense in what the smoke form was saying.

Akko closed her eyes, deciding. She raised the blade over her head.

"What are you doing?" hissed fake Diana. "I'm not the enemy. They are!" But Akko was no longer listening to it. She swung the blade down once, twice, sparks flying through the air. And then it was done.

The locket was broken and ruined. The Horcrux no more.

Akko dropped the blade, wiping sweat off of her forehead. She looked shaken. They all came up to her, saying soothing words and rubbing her shoulders.

"You must all think me...weird," she said, forlorn and not at all looking like a champion worthy of Godric's sword. She certainly didn't feel like one.

"We don't care, Akko," Lotte said, Jasminka and Constanze nodding their heads fervently along.

"Right. You can be as gay as you want and I'll still love you like I love mushrooms," Sucy added on and coming from her, that meant a lot.

"Whatever you had with Diana is none of our business. We still support you," Amanda tacked on.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Akko said and let them embrace her into a hug.

* * *

A week later, Amanda had filled Akko, Sucy and Lotte in on all the needed information. In between those serious chats they had some more light hearted conversation; speaking on old memories, on hopes for the future, on how they would take down Croix.

Without the locket weighing them down, Amanda was feeling like her old self. She planted one foot on the table and raised a fist in the air as she monologued. "I'm going to flay Croix from head to toe! She's going to pay dearly for what she's done once I get to her!"

But she didn't get very far as suddenly dark leering shapes formed around their magical barrier.

"What the heck?" Lotte nearly swore as they all turned to look at the Death Eaters gathered there, now firing spells at their barrier. It shook and whined under the assaults. "How did they get here?" All the girls drew out wands, anxious.

"Oh no!" Sucy snapped out, fear in her one visible eye. "They must have placed a tracking spell on Croix's name!" That would explain how come they found them so quickly and so readily.

Could they take them all on?

They gave each other uncertain stares. They had no other choice but to fight. None of them knew how to apparate yet. With a growl, Amanda lead the charge just as the shield shattered, finally allowing the Death Eaters free access.

The battle was short.

And not to their favor.

* * *

Diana wandered the dark and depressing halls of Hogwarts. Once a place that had given her joy and comfort, now it equally made her uneasy. With Sucy out of the way, Diana was able to finally claim first place in terms of scores and though Diana had coveted the spot for the longest time, she hadn't wanted it. Not like this.

Even with research on Horcruxes on the side she was able to maintain a high GPA, then again it wasn't hard with half the school population gone, other students too afraid or anxious to focus entirely on their work.

"Anything?" Croix asked occasionally and Diana would impart only the snippets she had found, which wasn't much. She knew there was a Horcrux in the school, somewhere in the room of requirements, but she had combed through it with a fine tooth comb and nothing. She hadn't been able to find it. Just a bunch of oddities.

But things in her quest were about to get much more complicated when new guests were brought unwillingly to the school. Diana was made to accompany the Dark Lady and she could not stop the flicker of intense emotion across her face when she saw who it was. Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Sucy, Lotte, and Akko. All bedraggled and with bags under their eyes. They were on their knees, hands held behind them and magically bound as three Death Eaters held them at wand point.

They glared with no fear but hate in their eyes at Croix and at Diana who stood by the Dark Lady's side.

"So it's true. You really were a snake," Amanda spat and all Diana could do was steady the wobbling of her chin and raise her head up high.

"Shut it, scum. You are in the presence of the prestigious Dark Lady, Croix of the highest house," Diana retorted. "And you would do well to remember that."

Amanda spat at Croix's boots. "That's what I think of you."

One of the Death Eater's sends a spell at Amanda's back that force her to scream out loud and jolt like she'd been electrocuted. Diana tried not to let the horror of it show on her face. She kept it neutral even though it hurt her too. She wanted to step out there and stop it.

"Amanda!" the concerned friend group shouted out and Akko tried to rise to her feet to help but she was roughly manhandled by another Death Eater who tugged her back to the ground. "Sit," he growled out.

The spell on Amanda lifted and she panted heavily, still on her knees. She had been too stubborn to fall over. She spat out blood, having bitten her tongue. "It's too late," she said cruelly. "We've destroyed five of your Horcruxes. You'll die soon."

Croix arched a brow. "Really?" she said, voice low. She knelt down in front of Amanda. "You must tell me more on this."

"I won't. Your time is drawing to an end soon," Amanda said resolutely, her green eyes blazing with fury and determination.

"You will tell me what I need to know, one way or another." Croix got up, looking over at the Death Eaters. "Take them to private rooms. Lock them up there so they can't escape and give them truth serums. We'll find out the truth one way or another."

"We won't torture them?" asked the female Death Eater.

Croix shook her head. "I may be cruel, but even I won't stoop to tormenting children uselessly," she said. Her actions were off. If she had desired Amanda for so long, than why not strike at her right now? But the Death Eaters knew better than to question her.

Diana herself wondered what was going to go on.

So Croix told her the truth when they came into the office.

"I'm working as a double agent," she confessed as pain twisted her features, watching Amanda being cruelly dragged away. "As a puppet head for Tom Riddle."

Diana blinks in shock. "Really?" is all she can think to say in this moment.

"Yes," Croix says curtly. "I admit, I have had to conduct evil deeds as part of this role, but...but I am doing this to save the world. To protect every witch and wizard in it even if they hate me."

Diana knows there is more to this story, but there isn't time for this here. Not when anyone could over hear them. Not when there are other things to do. Croix pulls out a vial from her pocket. "I want you to give this truth serum to them. Find out which Horcuxes they have destroyed and then free them."

Diana gulps as the implicates of this all falls onto her shoulders. Her trembling fingers wrap around the vial. "You want me to free them?"

"Make it look like they escaped. I'm sure you can do that. But, guide them too. I want them to find the last Horcrux and then I want them to come find me."

"But there are two left-"

"I know that," Croix cuts in gently. "Just, do as asked. Please." She turns to the window, looking out into the dead looking landscape. "It's nearly time for the endgame." This she states more to herself than Diana, the Slytherin leaving the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

Facing Amanda is hard enough, the woman glaring at her with even venom in her eyes to make a snake jealous. And adding the truth potion into the mix certainly doesn't make things easier.

"I'm trying to help you," she explains in the dark dingy room they are held in.

Amanda glares harder. "Use the truth potion on yourself and then tell me that."

"I have no need to, because I know what I say is true," Diana says, needing to gather her courage, needing to build a facade. "Now, just tell me how many Horcruxes were destroyed and which ones they were."

Amanda groans and contorts in pain as the serum forces her to answer. Each answer pulled from her makes Diana feel guiltier and dirtier for the pain it causes her. But Diana has been ordered to save the world by the woman trying to destroy it and she's not wont to refuse.

Amanda curses out Diana's entire existence when she leaves the room, Diana fighting back the tears in her eyes at the hatred on her once friend's face. This war has all turned them against each other. Has all turned them into monsters, one way or another.

But facing Amanda's ire is nothing compared to having to face Akko. Akko who only has pity in her eyes for Diana as the blonde strides into the room.

"Why are you doing this, Diana?"

Diana swallows hard. "I have an important mission to do, Akko. And I'd rather not use this potion on you. Can I trust you to be truthful to me? If you are, I can help you. Help all of you."

"Help us?" Akko's brow furrows and Diana wishes nothing more than to go over and smooth it over. She refrains herself.

Diana nods her head stiffly as if afraid she might get overheard. "I don't have a lot of time. We all don't have a lot of time. Please, just tell me what I need to know."

Akko looks at her for a long time. Really looks at her, from her position on her knees hands tied in back of her. At long last she exhales. "I trust you. Despite how bad this situation is, despite me not understanding anything...I trust you Diana."

Diana lets a watery smile onto her face. "Thank you." This means a lot to her right now. It helps reassure herself that maybe she's not really gone evil.

And Akko does tell Diana the truth. As much of it as she knows. With that part of the deal done, Diana then sets upon her bargain. Freeing them. She needs their help to find the last Horcurxes.

"How can we trust her?" Amanda shoves the tip of the borrowed wand under Diana's jaw, threat clear. Diana holds her hands up, showing she is unarmed. "She's bloody working for the Death Eaters and Croix!"

Akko jumps to Diana's side. Fury sparks in her reddish brown eyes. "Amanda, stop this!"

"While it is true I am working for Croix, I only did it so I could get on her good side. So I could thwart her plans."

"What you want us to believe you're a double spy all along?" Amanda snarls. Jasminka, Constanze, Sucy and Lotte all look to not believe this readily too.

"Is that so hard to believe? I knew before anyone else what was going to happen so I took my chances and went undercover," Diana elaborates on the lie, figuring it's much less complicated to say this than to explain that Croix is actually the spy. Besides, the less people know the better. "This was done in hopes that I could undermine the evil forces from within. And after waiting patiently, now the opportunity has arisen. We need to destroy the last Horcuxes and then with my help, I'll sneak you where you need to go and we can wipe out Croix when she least expects it."

For a long time nothing happened. They were still, stuck in this tense event.

Akko was the one who broke it. "I trust Diana. She's telling the truth. It doesn't seem like she'd actually go evil out of nowhere."

Amanda at last relents though it looks like it almost kills her to do so. "I guess we don't have much choice but to believe you for now. But if you betray us, I swear I will find a way to hurt you," Amanda swears and Diana nods her head weakly, a bit frightened of the fire in Amanda's eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" Sucy asks.

"We need to split up, start infiltrating the forces and taking them down. Go to professor Ursula. Surely she can help with taking down the nasty Death Eaters here." This is for Amanda's team to do.

"The rest of us will look for the Horcuxes," Diana filled in.

"I don't think you'll need that many hands to get it," Lotte insists. "It would make more sense for me and Sucy to aid with the firepower; with riling the students up, while you and Akko get the Horcux. She has the sword of Godric, after all, and its the only thing that can slay it."

Huh, the sword had been given to a Hufflepuff for bravery. How interesting. Hadn't Amanda once wielded it, in the chamber? Why did Akko have it now?

Diana gave Akko a look. She was nervous to be alone with her after all this time, after all the events that had occurred, but she supposed now wasn't the time for ficky emotions to get in the way when they had evil to slay.

"Alright," Diana nods her head and digs into her pocket. The object in her hand gets magically bigger and bigger and turns into the cloak of invisibility. "I kept this for you Amanda. Use it well," she said, handing it over to the girl.

Amanda takes it with a terse nod. "See you all on the other side."

They split ways, using the secret passages that only the students of Hogwarts know. Still, they are careful and Diana can't help but think of all the ways this could go wrong.

Akko, however, doesn't look as concerned. She looks happy, focused. Brave.

They get to the room of requirements and pause in front of the door as it materializes.

"Is this where the diadem is?" Akko inquires, pulling out her wand.

"Akko, even I couldn't find it," Diana states, frustrated.

Akko merely winks at her. "I'm a Hufflepuff, we're good at finding things." And she enters the room of requirements confidently, with Diana by her side to help.

* * *

"Amanda!" Ursula drops her tea cup, the liquid sizzling on the ground as she stares at the red head like she's a ghost.

"Hi," Amanda says shyly. She is crushed into a hug a second later, a hug that knocks all the air out of her.

"You're okay," Ursula, says in near sobs and then lets go of Amanda to hug the other students in turn. "You're all okay," she breathes.

Amanda nods her head, grim. "And we're here to kick Death Eater ass."

"We need your help doing it. Will you help us?" Lotte asked and the professor looked at the girls in front of her. No, not girls no longer. But women. They had seen things. Fought and cried. Had suffered to dark magic. They were grown now, different. And intent on ending this evil war once and for all.

Ursula felt proud of them. Especially Amanda who had grown so much from the self entitled celebrity she had been. She put others first now.

Ursula nodded her head tentatively. "Won't you have some tea first? We can strategize as we drink."

* * *

"Aha!" Akko exclaimed in victory as she found what they had been looking for under a pile of random hay.

"Is-is that it?" Diana blinked in shock as Akko bounded over to her. Akko held the prize proudly before dropping to the spot between them on the floor.

"Only one way to find out." She pulled out the magical sword from her skirt pocket. It turned huge in her hand. Then she swung it down.

An echoing scream came from the diadem.

"Oh, it's definitely it," Diana said.

Akko hit it again. And a third time. And it exploded in a shower of sparks, finally destroyed.

They shared a smile between them of relief. Finally, they were one step closer to ending all this. Something inside both of them swelled until they could barely contain it, and they rushed forward, lips joining in a hurried and desperate kiss.

After so long it feels nice. Nice to kiss Akko like this. With abandon.

They pull apart too soon, but stay close by, foreheads resting on each other as they regain air into their lungs.

Akko's smiling up at her, almost shyly. "Glad to have you back."

"I never left," Diana breathed out and they indulged in another short kiss.

"We should...we should probably..."

"Yea. I know." Akko steps back but she holds out her hand and Diana takes it. It feels warm and steady in her grip.

This time as they leave the room, it is together.

* * *

They find a blood bath waiting for them outside. Despite being inside the room for maybe an hour or two, Amanda has managed to do a lot. Students are retaliating against the Death Eaters.

"We need to find Croix now," Diana shouts over the cries and blasts of battle. They race through the devastated halls, searching for the girl who lived and the Not so Dark Lady.

They duck and weave past spells and Akko is the one who tugs them forwards, holding out her sword as they charge ahead.

They eventually find Amanda. She's in the Great Hall, duking it out with Jasminka and Constanze by her sides. Ursula is not too far off. Croix is there too, her cape whirling around stylishly as she knocks down students aiming to hurt her.

When she blasts a third year away, it leaves her open for an attack by Amanda who has her right in her line of sight. She holds out her wand, ready to blast away.

"No!" Ursula jumps and knocks Amanda to the ground. The spell misses Croix's head by a few inches.

"What are you doing?" Amanda demands as Ursula lets her sit up. "I almost had her!"

"You can't kill her," Ursula says. "Not her."

"She's the villain!" Amanda cries out, stumbling to her feet.

"No, it's okay," Croix assures as she takes her time to come down the stairs with her usual flourish. "She needs to kill me."

Ursula's eyes go wide. "W-what do you mean?" stutters out of her.

"It's the only way to win this," Croix responds with, something like soft affection crossing her face. "Thank you for all your help in getting the Death Eaters into the castle and for aiding in the destruction of the Horcruxes through the years through the use of students, but I have to do this bit. The future depends on it. _Our_ future depends on it."

Amanda is gasping, mouth wide open. Everyone has a similar reaction. Ursula had betrayed them? She had been working with Croix all along?

Ursula gives a watery smile. "Ah, I guess you saw through my disguise and here I was, thinking I was sneaky in helping you on your mission but not as myself."

Croix concedes. "You did have me fooled for a bit, but I know you too well to not see it eventually. And now, you must let Amanda fulfill her end of the prophecy. You must let her destroy me."

Amanda's head was whipping back and forth between the two, looking confused.

"Meridies?" Ursula breathes out, tears in the corners of her eyes. She reaches out a hand towards Croix who steps away, sliding up a mask of indifference on her face. "Don't. It won't make it any easier."

Then she turns to Amanda. "Come now," she holds her arms up. "Take your best shot. You wanted to kill me, so do it!" her voice taunts, ringing across the hall loud and clear and Amanda never backs down from a challenge. She lifts her wand and fires.

Akko and Diana watch from the entrance as Amanda's spell connects with Croix's chest. Ursula turns her head because she cannot watch this and Diana nearly crumples to her knees if Akko hadn't caught her with her free hand. "Diana...?"

Across the hall Croix's body dropped to the ground and did not move.

Silence fell over the hall. Everyone was in shock; the good and bad guys alike. They all stopped fighting as the depth of this moment fell over them.

And then, Croix's finger twitched. Then her hand. And then she was groaning and holding her head as she sat up. Amanda's jaw dropped open. Croix stood up, patting her chest, as if checking for something.

When she found it was missing, she smiled. "It's gone. Finally. Thank you," she smiled at Amanda and then held out her hand. Ursula took it, relief on every inch of her face. As they watched, her form changed. Gone was the blue hair and the glasses. Gone was the meek air around her.

Before them, like a phoenix, was a woman standing proudly. Reborn. And with red flaming hair.

"Shiny Chariot!" Akko was unable to contain herself. Shiny Chariot had been their teacher the whole time? And she'd been working with Croix? What the hell was going on?

"Now, if you excuse us, we have something we need to attend to," Chariot said to the captive audience, and then the two of them apparated away.

This was how the battle of Hogwarts truly was ended, even if the history books later on would embellish it falsely.

* * *

In truth, the real story was vastly more complicated and to this day not everyone was certain they had all the details. But what did come out was that Voldemort, the true mastermind behind the pureblood movement, who had been hiding and using Croix as his puppet, was destroyed by both her and Chariot after the battle at Hogwarts, after Croix had had the last Horcux, one forced into her, destroyed by Amanda.

And with him gone, Croix and Chariot made short work of the rest of the Death Eaters, along with the ministry's help, who it turned out a secret division of had been working underground and undercover to help thwart the evil movement.

Chariot had been privy to the ploy and had resided in Hogwarts so as find a way to destroy the Horcuxes there, which she did manage to do, by finding a way for Amanda and Akko to do it accidentally.

On top of the shock that Croix was good, and that Chariot was alive, was the fact the two of them were lovers and had been for the longest time. Not only that, but Croix's death due to attacking Amanda as a baby had been staged with the help of Chariot. It had been done so Croix could go deeper in for her spy work and then emerge years later when it was time to bring down the public demise of Voldemort.

But the biggest shock of all was that Amanda was their daughter.

Diana could only sympathize how shocking to the core this had been for the girl who lived. She was so shocked and broken by this news, she was quiet. Shuffling to and fro mindlessly. "I almost killed my own mother," she muttered out to herself when she thought no one was listening.

They were all concerned for her, but sadly their concern had a time limit as everyone was busy repairing the school, and with the wizarding world rebuilding itself back together there was no time for moping or emotions to get in the way. Diana had to reconcile with her family, some of which had been sent to prison for following Voldemort-this including her step mother and her two half sisters. Diana would make sure to visit them from time to time to see how they were doing; and the reason Diana had escaped this same fate was because Croix vouched for her, saying she helped her find the Horcruxes.

Which brought up the topic of medals. Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Constanze, Akko, Diana, and Amanda were all given awards for their bravery in this war and a special ceremony had been thrown by Holbrooke when she came back to the school, it now being safe for her to be out of hiding.

They were happy to see her fine, if not a bit gray from all the stress.

And Diana also had to reconcile her relationship with Akko.

The two of them had started tentatively dating, though in secrecy. Neither of them was ready to come out, especially not when there was still so much work to do. Even though their friends had an inkling of a clue to their feelings for each other and would roll their eyes at the attempts of them to be covert.

"What do you think your future will hold for you?" Akko asked as she tossed a rock into the lake. She was trying to learn how to skim them but she couldn't figure out how.

Diana watched her fail with a warm smile on her face. "I almost finished my last year, so maybe I'll take some summer courses to conclude it. Are you thinking of going back and finishing your seventh year?"

Akko shrugs. "I'm not sure." She's looking out at the sunset, which paints the world red and orange. "There's so many options now. I could go out, adventuring. I could go to school, learning. I could go to work, working."

"We have the rest of our lives to figure this all out," Diana said easily, a bit surprising coming from someone who was such a workaholic like her. But the end of the war had her romantic. For once, feeling loose in her entire life. She didn't worry about schoolwork, about being the best, about upholding her family legacy. She just wanted to spend time with the people who mattered most.

"Let's go on a trip then," Diana suggested and Akko looked back at her, slightly shocked. "Somewhere warm. And sunny. How about it?"

"But didn't you want to finish-"

"I don't have to finish it right away." She stood up, brushing the grass off of her skirt. "Hogwarts isn't going anywhere. And there's more to life than school." She held out her hand, and Akko took it readily.

"Anywhere you go, I'll go with you," Akko stated with a huge cheesy smile and Diana returned it. Together they watched the sun set over the lake, over the repaired school, and over their conjoined future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Years**

 **Epilogue: 19 Years Later**

The train leaving to Hogwarts stands in the station, smoke curling around it's funnel and floating over the crowd of students and parents bustling about, lugging conversation and suitcases around.

Familiar faces stand in the crowd, faces worn down by time but just as joyous at seeing their children go on where they themselves strode not too long ago.

"Aki!" a loud cry cuts the air and a harried looking woman searches through the crowd, huffing in frustration. "Aki, where are you?" The crowd around her only tightens when they realize who it is- the famous Shining Badger herself. Named collectively after Shining Chariot who had been her mentor, and after the animal of her house at Hogwarts.

Even without her splendid costume of dazzling lights and glitter and her magical signature staff, her hair is a dead give away. Long and down to her waist and twined with a colorful braid that switches from green to blue to red every couple of seconds.

"Atsuko Kagari!" they call to her and normally she is one for talking with the crowd, with appreciating her adoring fans, especially since they are small children with big dreams and hopes to be like her. She always inspires them to work hard, to never forgo what they truly desire because they can have it as long as they work hard and put their minds to it. But she is distraught because she's missing her daughter who was supposed to go on the train. It will be leaving soon.

She panics as the fans swoop up to her, waiting for her autographs, halting her progress across the platform. Thankfully Diana is behind her, carrying six year old Apollo on her arms. The boy is sucking on a lollipop, blonde curls bouncing with each step his mother takes, oblivious to his parents blatant distress.

"Excuse me!" she calls loudly and the clamor for Akko stops. "We apologetically do not have time for this right now. We're looking for our lost daughter." And the wizards and witches there looked humbled and silenced. For they know Diana Cavendish- she is the famous Slytherin who turned the tide of battle, who hunted down all the Death Eater's and who still brings justice and peace to the streets as head auror of the ministry. In all her years Diana never thought she'd be out on the fields. She was better at paperwork and had a rationale head for it. But no one would trust a snake at the head of the government, even a good one, and so she went out to help others in the only other way her magic would allow. She made an imposing figure, with her hair cut into a short severe bob that was shorter in the back and longer in the front to keep hair out of her eyes during combat. It had stayed this length for a while ever since she'd truly thrown off the shackles of her family legacy, one of darkness, and of working in shady business and not law enforcement and of the light. Her eyes were hard, only ever softening for her children or for wife, and the scar on her cheek added to her cool and powerful demeanor.

"Thank you," Akko softly whispered to her and Diana nodded her head. "Now, have any of you seen a small brunette haired girl?"

They nodded and pointed towards a pillar at the end of the station and both parents rushed to there where they found their daughter huddled behind the pillar, knees to her chest and head tucked in.

"Oh Aki," Akko sighed and crouched next to her daughter while Diana stood close by, swaying with Apollo in her arms, his big blue eyes wondering what is going on. He takes his looks from his blonde mother and Diana already knows he will be a handsome boy, but with features that are nowhere nearly as sharp as hers thanks to Akko's softer and kinder ones.

Aki shares her brown hair with Akko, but the single strand of blue running through it tells Diana that her magic will be Cavendish and powerful- not that Akko's is no good, it's just a different brand. More helpful than hurtful. And Cavendish magic is darker than most.

"Aki, dearest, what is wrong? You were so excited to go Hogwarts."

Diana let's Akko handle this because Akko has always been better with emotions. Diana's the strict parent.

"I know," Aki squeaks out, voice muffled from her position. "But I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"About...living up to both of your legacy's. I didn't know you were so famous and had done so much at school." Aki had found out from some of her first year classmates- overhearing them while waiting for the train to refuel. Akko and Diana had raised Aki without telling her of their exploits or of their medals- they both knew the dangers of heavy familial expectations.

"Darling, you don't have to worry about that. We just want you to be happy and for you to enjoy yourself while you're there. We'll be proud of you no matter what."

Aki lifted up her head and sniffled. She hadn't been crying but her eyes were red with the effort of holding the tears back. "Really?"

"Yes," Diana and Akko said in unison.

"But what about my house? What if I end up in Gryffindor? With all those idiots like Ma says."

Akko shoots Diana a look, the blonde looking away and pointing to something in the distance that she has suddenly been enraptured by. "Apollo, look." She makes the boy look as well.

Akko sighs and shakes her head. "Not all Gryffindors are bad. In fact, they are some of the bravest people like your aunt, Amanda. And each house has their drawbacks and their benefits. I want you to go to the right house rather than the one you feel you have to go to."

Aki digests this, nods her head. "Okay."

Akko cheers up at seeing her daughter happier. "That's my girl. Now let's get to that train."

They approach the train, a family together. They find Lotte standing near the edge with her brood.

"Akko, Diana," she calls, smiling widely. "How are the kids?"

"Well, Aki is excited," Akko says, ruffling her hair and the girl smiles. "And Apollo has six more years to wait."

"Six!" he cheers, pulling the pop out of his mouth and waving it around.

"And how are Axel, Beryl, and Jasper?" Diana asks.

"Good. Axel couldn't wait to get away from us- he's already on the train, excited for his third year. Beryl's starting his first year and he's got his heart set on entering Slytherin, can't say why." Lotte laughs, pointedly looking at Diana and Diana smiles.

"Certainly it has nothing to do with a certain family friend who has done great things and heralds from that house," she comments easily. "I'm surprised he's not here now to say hi to me."

They all know the boy's got a crush on her, always following her around and blushing. "He's...gotten shy," Lotte admits. "And Jasper is over at Durmstrang's for his second year."

"He decided to transfer out?" Akko asks.

Lotte nods her head. "Yes, he decided he wanted to go to his father's school."

"Ah, that explains why Krum isn't here," Diana tips her head in understanding. "Is he still playing Quidditch? I haven't had time to check with work and all."

"He's thinking of quitting with the fourth child on the way," Lotte says and pats her slightly distended stomach. The woman has always wanted to have a family and she's found the perfect man to start her brood with. Krum has always been family material and while work takes him away far and for long periods of time that didn't mean he loved his family any less, longed for them any less.

It was easy for them to start a family whereas because Akko and Diana were both witches, it had taken them some extra special magical procedures to make it work. Akko carried Aki and Diana carried Apollo.

"Have you seen Amanda yet?" Akko inquires.

Lotte shakes her head. "I don't know. She said she would be here, but it's already this late."

"You know how she likes her spectacles," Diana rolls her eyes but in good nature and she's not wrong, for a moment later there are excited shouts from the crowd and Amanda and her family stride out through the pillar. It had taken the wizarding world a while to accept the fact that Croix and Chariot were the hero's parents but now it made less of a ripple.

Akko raises her hand. "Amanda! Over here!" The red head sees her and strides closer. Croix still looks uncomfortable being out in the public like this- despite all the truth and revelations that had come out she still had to do terrible things during her time working as a double agent and not everyone is ready to forgive so easily. Her image isn't the best given all that's happened but she's working on it, on helping repair the community with Chariot by her side.

They hold back while Amanda and Akko hug. When they pull apart, the hero gives Diana a smile, their own sufficient method of greeting. "Is it just me or do you get older every time I see you. All those stress wrinkles from work."

"You're lucky I'm holding up Apollo or else I'd jinx you right into next week," Diana retorts with her usual amount of snark. A snark she reserves for her friendship with Amanda only.

"And how are you two?" Amanda rubs the top of Aki's hair, mussing it up even more, not that she cares because it's Amanda, her hero, and she smiles up at her, too shy to say much.

Apollo offers Amanda his saliva covered pop as hello and she declines it with a wave. "Keep that one. Here, in fact, have another one." She pulls another pop out of her pocket and hands it over to Apollo while Diana frowns.

"I don't want you giving my kids cavities," she snatches the candy away.

"Got one for me too?" Akko asks and Amanda pulls another one out only for that one to be snatched away as well.

"Awww," Akko pouts but Diana does not relent.

Amanda laughs. "Lotte, you want one too?"

"No, I'm expecting and trying to eat healthy foods only," the woman said, patting her stomach again.

"What she means is she eats nasty kale and mayonnaise salads," Hannah announces as she shows up. "Don't ever accept an invitation to her house for dinner. Her tastes are all twisted up."

The group laugh at this. "How come you're here this year?" Diana asks when they quiet down.

Hannah barely had time given her busy schedule- she was overhauling her family line and re-branding them. They were on their way to becoming a powerhouse with her efforts. "I had to come see Charlie off. I know I usually send him off by himself but I decided this year why not help him out." She shrugged, her designer robes shifting around her. She was the picture of a successful business woman, hair coiffed and pearls around her neck.

Sadly, there was no spouse in the picture. He had left her and the kid and went off to pursue younger woman around the world. She didn't need him- she was doing great on her own.

"And Barbara?" Lotte questioned.

"Holding down the front while I'm here." She was her business partner and also single, both too focused on fixing up their house legacies together to have much time for a family. They treated Charlie like their shared son, spoiling him and remaining best of friends even now. There wasn't much they didn't do separately.

The steam of the whistle blew, announcing the soon departure of the Hogwarts train.

"Looks like it's time to go," Amanda said and turned to the smaller person hiding between Croix and Chariot. "Come on sis, it's time to go."

The smaller girl shook her head so Amanda crouched down next to her. "Don't worry. If anyone gives you trouble at school, I'll come beat them up. Or Professor Sucy will poison them for you with her potions."

"Isn't that illegal?" said the small girl.

"Yea, but not if no one knows," Amanda winked and reached into her robes for something. "Here," she held it out to her sister who took it with tentative fingers. "You can use this to scare them away."

"Amanda, stop giving Evanora things that will get her into trouble," Croix chided. "She'll have enough trouble with being the daughter of a famed evil lady and-"

"Ex- evil lady. You keep forgetting that." It had been a rough road in accepting who her mothers were and that one had even tried to 'kill her' in an attempt to show her loyalty to Voldemort, but Amanda guessed that was just her life and she wouldn't have it any other way even if she had a sister that could practically be her own kid.

She hadn't found anyone special for her life yet, but she wasn't going to give up. She'd focus on running her joke shop to which she had retired to, a life that shockingly unglamorous for the hero, for the girl who loved fame, but honestly with age she realized fame was overrated and family and friends was where it was at. Jasminka was at the joke shop right now, working it with Amanda and creating great products for ingestion.

"Let her have a little bit of fun. We all did silly things in our school years," Chariot said softly and Croix relented at the other witch's touch.

"Very well," she said and was rewarded for it with a soft kiss to her cheek that sent her blushing.

Amanda and Evanora both had similar reactions- sticking out their tongue in disgust- but Chariot saw that and kissed Croix again on the cheek just to annoy them.

There was a roar of mechanics above them and they all looked up to see that a machine was descending down from above. It had the Constanze logo on it and they immediately knew what it was.

"Special message!" it alerted and when it settled down on the ground, began to speak in a robotic voice. "Constanze would like to say congratulations on another year begun! She wishes you good grades and lots of good memories." Confetti exploded from the robot's back and landed all over the group.

"Thanks, Constanze," Akko vocalized and message delivered, the robot flew away. Constanze was often busy nowadays incorporating magic and machines together to make wizards more modern like muggles. They were all happy for her. She loved what she was doing. She had even employed the help of Croix who had been the original pioneer of marrying magics and mechanics before she had been forced to give it all up because of Tom Riddle. Together, they revived and revamped Croix's inventions and made them into something new. Chariot supported her wife's work. Currently unemployed, and having refused the many job offers from the ministry, Chariot was taking the time to do charitable work around the community and to work on discovering new ways to take care of magical plants and species. She no longer wished to teach at Hogwarts under the guise of Ursula and neither did she want to be a magical performer like she had been in years prior. All she wanted was a nice calm life with her family.

The train whistle blew in warning again and last kisses were given to children before they rushed over to the train. The parents all stood, waving to their children as they departed to walk the halls they once had, all those years ago.

 **~fin~**

 **A/N: I loved writing about the next generation going off to Hogwarts. Apollo is named after a Roman God much like Diana is named after a Roman Goddess, and Aki's name is a derivative from Akko/ Atsuko and it means sparkle, bright, autumn.**

 **All the other kids names don't have as much consideration placed into them except for Evanora, Amanda's sister. Evanora is the name of a powerful witch.**


End file.
